Might and Magic
by ultraflamer500
Summary: What if Izuku didn't end up on that roof? What if Izuku had power within him all along? Izuku gets new powers, a new teacher, and a whole new way to tackle life! Make way for the Mighty Dragon Slayer! Only using the powers of the dragon slayers, so I'm not putting it as a crossover. Main pairing Izuku x Tsuyu, others may appear.
1. A New Beginning

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first story to actually be uploaded onto this site. With any luck, people will actually like this story, despite my utter lack of writing skill. This chapter is kind of just the first episode of the anime, re-written to fit my story. Without further ado, the first chapter of Might and Magic!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Stupid Kacchan…"

Izuku sighed as he walked home from school, Katsuki's taunting words ringing in his ears. He shook his head as he reached an underpass. _Even so_ , he thought, _I'll become a hero without a quirk! Just you watch me!_ Izuku let out a hearty laugh as he passed through the tunnel.

A few feet away from the exit, he stopped. _Weird_ , he thought as he turned around. _Water flowing in the sewers shouldn't be… that… loud… what the hell?_

Izuku's eyes widened as he looked at the wall of dark green sludge that filled the tunnel behind him. "A villain?" His shocked statement drew the sludge's attention, and a mouth with a pair of eyes slid into view.

"A medium sized invisibility cloak," was all Izuku managed, and needed, to hear. He turned and started to run, but the villain was faster. With a single lunge, it tackled him and began to shove itself down his throat and nose.

He vaguely heard the villain ranting about taking over his body through the panic, and tried to claw the villain away from his mouth, but his fingers barely met any resistance against the liquid sludge.

 _I'm dying…_ Izuku's eyes landed on the notebook that he had dropped when the villain pounced. _Somebody…_ he begged as his vision faded.

 _Somebody…_

* * *

"Hey."

Izuku clenched his eyes as he woke up. He blinked the sleep out and looked up to see who had been patting his cheek - and almost had a heart attack.

He squealed and scrambled backwards as All Might rose to his full height. "I'm glad you're OK," the Number 1 hero said as Izuku finished screaming.

"Sorry about getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place." All Might let out his signature laugh as Izuku sat on the ground in a daze.

"But, you were a big help. Thanks!" The hero displayed two soda bottles, each filled to the brim with green goop, one of them having crossed out eyes to show the fainted villain.

"The number one hero… All Might… he's really here…" Izuku mumbled, practically drunk with awe. _So cool…_ he thought.

"Ah- a signature! Where can I-" he spotted his notebook and flipped it open to reveal All Might's signature already in place. "He already did it!"

Izuku began to bow rapidly to All Might. "Thank you so much," Izuku accidentally shouted. "It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"

All might gave an awkward thumbs up to the fanboy. "Well, I'm off to take this guy to the police," he said, shoving the bottles into his pockets and patting them. "See you again on the other side of the screen!"

Izuku froze. _He's leaving? But I have so many questions!_

 _Wait…_

 _Wait…_

"Wait!" Izuku surprised himself with his shout, and All Might too.

 _I can't waste my chance…_ "Can someone without a quirk become a hero!?"

All Might froze and looked back at Izuku. "Can someone like me, without a quirk, become a hero like you!?"

Izuku held his bow, afraid of looking up and seeing only air. "Without a quirk…" All Might said.

Izuku inhaled sharply- All Might was answering!

"To try to become a hero without power… would only lead to an early death." Izuku's heartbeat seemed to echo in his ears at those words.

"Without power, you would be killed long before becoming a hero. I am sorry." With those final words, All Might jumped, leaving Izuku behind to listen as a new sentence echoed in his head.

His mother's apology, Katsuki's insults, and the doctor's words all joined the noises in his head. With a heavy heart, he turned around and slowly began the long walk home.

Had he looked up, he would have noticed the man on the rooftops that looked down at him.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **As I said up top, this is my first attempt at a fic. I have no idea as to how this will be received, but I'm willing to give it a shot. So what did you think?**

 **Next time, Izuku gets interrupted on the way home by someone who just might know a way to help our sweet summer child out. But it won't be easy...**

 **See you all soon! Ultra out!**


	2. Wait, WHAT?

**Hello everyone!**

 **So. Apparently. People actually like this? How? I was honestly not expecting that. I probably need to work on my self-confidence. Anyway, it's nice to know that people see this as something that they like, so please review.**

 **Not gonna lie, this chapter is mostly just lore. Hope you all are ready for some crappy world building! Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

 **Disclaimer's on the first page.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wait, WHAT?

Izuku sighed again as he walked home. His memories had stopped yelling at him a while ago, but All Might's words still rung in his head. _You knew it already, but it still hurts_ , Izuku thought.

"Hey kid. You got a minute?" Izuku whipped hi head towards the deep voice that spoke out as he passed a side street.

There, leaning against the brick wall, was an American teenager. He stood a little taller than Izuku did, maybe around 6 feet tall. Dressed in casual, if dirty street clothes with a jacket tied around his waist, Izuku took in the guy's face.

A scruffy beard led to bushy if tame brown hair, which was tied back into a ponytail and kept out of his face with a barrette. His lips twitched into an oddly satisfied smirk when he noticed Izuku's initial reaction.

"Relax, kid. I don't bite." Izuku gave a cautious nod, and started to leave before the other person could attack him or something. "You're quirkless, aren't you."

Izuku froze. He could tell that just from looking? How? "Heh. That got your attention, didn't it. I thought I felt power from you."

Izuku whipped around in shock, his eyes blown wide. His jaw dropped as he saw the teen floating in midair, sitting as though in a hammock.

"You don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you? Well, that's to be expected. No one stays true to what they are anymore." The teen sighed.

"Wait a minute. I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" Izuku could only nod as his mind ran wild with what this person's quirk could be.

"Call me Maestro," he said with a crooked grin. "Midoriya Izuku," was the only thing Izuku could manage to respond with.

"Well, Midoriya-san, I have a little gift for you. But first, you have to listen to my story."

Izuku hesitated. "Before you start," he responded, "what is your quirk?"

Maestro just smirked again. "I don't have one. Now listen close, and try not to interrupt too much, OK?" Izuku nodded and sat against the wall, looking up at the still-floating Maestro.

"A long time ago, before quirks, before science, there existed a species known as dragons. These creatures were the most powerful on the planet, with a seemingly infinite source of power that became known as magic."

"But dragons were violent by nature, and would destroy each other for the slightest offence. One dragon, whose name is lost to time, feared that the dragons would wipe each other out in their senseless battles."

"She descended to the world and granted the power of magic to humans. With this new power, the humans began to rise in strength, and soon a special breed of magic arose in the wake of the great dragon herself: the dragon slayers."

"Wielding the strength and magic of a dragon, these humans could consume their slayer element for energy, and created new attacks, sometimes in an instant of danger, that allowed them to fight with the strength of a dragon."

"However, as the dragons killed each other, and each generation of dragon slayers grew stronger, the dragons were eventually all killed off. Soon, the humans began to forget magic, and turned to other things."

"Magic laid a forgotten secret for thousands of years, until the first quirk appeared. With the development of quirks, ancient magic potential both woke up and became buried even further."

"Today, only the quirkless have any chance at all of developing their magic. I can sense your dormant magic, and I want to let it out so that you can make yourself into a hero. And that's my story."

Izuku stared at him in awe before beginning to fire off questions one after another. "How do you know this? What kind of magic do you use? Why did quirks interfere with magic? What-"

Izuku kept talking for about a minute before he realized that he wasn't making any noise. "Slow down a little bit, Midoriya. I can only answer so many questions at once."

"As for the few questions that I already heard: I accidentally touched a history monolith that had all of this information magically recorded. That's also where my gateway magic came from."

"My magic is sound element. I can effortlessly control sound energy, as well as ride sound waves, move at the speed of sound, and absorb sound energy to replenish my magic energy. Before you ask, yes, there is a limited amount of magic energy that you can store in your body at any one time. Just because we get cool powers doesn't mean they're free."

"As for quirks, from what I can tell they stole most of the magic potential through manifesting, and only left enough active energy to make a person's body naturally stronger."

Maestro smirked down at Izuku. "But enough questions. I think it's time we got this show…" He pointed his palm at Izuku, and a small ball of pale green energy formed.

"On the road!" Suddenly, the glowing ball shot like a bullet into Izuku's chest, and Izuku felt a warmth blossom in his lungs.

Then it felt like his blood was on fire, and he collapsed, screaming in agony as Maestro held a silencing spell on him.

"Sorry about this, Midoriya. There's no easier way." And so Izuku laid there, sobbing silently in pain, trying to ignore the genuine remorse on Maestro's face.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Ladies, gentlemen, and those of unspecified genders, meet Maestro, the sound mage! This character is kind of a self-insert character, but hopefully he won't get that much hate. And what he said is true, there's no such thing as free when it comes to the world. Izuku's gonna have to go through a lot of pain in order to balance out the scales.**

 **Also, lore galore! Yeah, this is gonna be a wild ride, I can already tell. I got this chapter out faster than expected (two chapters in less than three hours was kind of unexpected if I'm honest) but the chapters are gonna slow down now. I will hopefully get one out next month.**

 **Anyway, next time Izuku wakes up, alone, and finds out things are gonna be a little bit different from now on, in more ways than you'd expect.**

 **See you all soon! Ultra out!**


	3. Pain for Everyone!

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, I know that I said I was gonna slow down. Apparently I was wrong. I'm sure I will eventually, but I have yet to reach that point. Also, a friend of mine pointed something out to me, and I felt so dumb for not realizing it that I had to post a new chapter to correct it.**

 **For those of you who like Bakugou Katsuki, please bear with me. There will be character development on both sides, but things have to start somewhere. Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pain For Everyone!

Izuku didn't remember passing out.

He knew he was waking up, though. He opened his eyes, and instantly shut them again as his body made its condition known.

His head throbbed, his eyes, ears, and body ached, and even his teeth managed to hurt. He groaned as he rolled over, and froze as something crinkled beneath him.

Pushing aside his body's protests, he sat up and opened his eyes to look at the ground. He picked up the crumpled paper, noticing the writing that covered it. He blinked as his eyes finally focused, and began to read.

 _Midoriya,_

 _Sorry about that. As I said earlier, magic isn't free. If you want something, you have to pay for it one way or another._

 _I know it hurt a lot, I had to go through it too after all, but you're stronger now. While I don't know exactly what your new powers will do to your body and mind, I do have a general idea of what being a dragon slayer will mean for you._

 _First and foremost, dragon slayer magic enhances your body drastically. This means that your physical prowess is going to rise quickly if you work at it, but it also means your senses have at least tripled in strength._

 _On one hand, this is a great advantage to have. On the other, loud noises are probably going to be painful, bad smells are going to be much worse, and things might taste weird for a while._ _You'll also most likely have sharper canine teeth, as well as a higher bone density._

 _You may also experience a slight attitude adjustment. Slayers like yourself tend to have a personality that reflects their element._

 _Meet me at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park tomorrow evening to begin your training._

 _Signed, Maestro._

Izuku sighed. It was a lot harder to be irritated when someone apologized.

Still, Izuku couldn't help being slightly unhappy that Maestro had just shot him in the chest without even a warning. He shoved the paper into his pocket and resumed his walk home, constantly plagued by his newly heightened hearing picking up more noise than normal.

By the time he got home, explained his lateness to his mother, ate dinner, and went to bed, Izuku had gotten somewhat more accustomed to his new senses, and wondered just what kind of training Maestro had planned for him.

* * *

Izuku couldn't help the quiet growl that tried to push its way out of his throat.

Normally he would have had no problem with a regular old school day, but his new senses made everything way too loud. He found himself accidentally eavesdropping on any whispers in the classroom, and flinching from the pain of any sudden shouting.

He let out a slow breath as he glanced up at the clock; only a few more minutes until he could escape. The bell finally rang and Izuku hurried to pack his things with the rest of the class.

Before he could leave, a hand slammed down on his desk, startling him.

"Oi, Deku," Katsuki snarled. "What the hell are you doing suddenly getting scared by loud noises and shit?"

Izuku shrunk in on himself as Katsuki glared at him. He couldn't tell Katsuki about magic, the blond would never believe him.

He shrugged meekly and resumed packing, taking longer than he should have to rummage around in his bag for something.

Katsuki glared for a minute longer before turning and leaving the room. Izuku sighed and left the room after a few minutes, trying to avoid the anger of the other boy.

He should have known that wouldn't be the end of it. Just as he turned the corner from the school doors, someone grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

Izuku stared in fear at Katsuki's expression of rage. "When the fuck did you start to think you could ignore me?" Katsuki growled.

He pulled back his right fist, a few small explosions going off as a warm up, and something in Izuku snapped.

Unthinking, his right hand moved faster than he expected to, and nailed Katsuki with a sloppy right hook, the speed of the hit sending Katsuki spinning to the ground while Izuku let out a snarl, which quickly faded into a stunned expression.

Izuku took one look at the blond on the ground and took off in a full sprint towards Dagoba Beach. He ran for what felt like hours before he was confident that Katsuki hadn't followed him.

He stared at his right hand in shock. _Did I really just do that_ , he asked himself.

 _I did. I really did just do that. I just punched Kacchan in the face so hard that I knocked him over._ Izuku stared for a minute longer, before taking a deep breath or two to calm down.

 _I guess that's what Maestro meant by attitude adjustments_ , he sighed mentally. He glanced down the street, towards the route he had run without thinking.

 _Well, I was gonna go there anyway. May as well be early._

With that thought, Izuku resumed his trek towards the beach, though at a much slower rate than before.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Yeah, Izuku may not have changed much from his original personality, but he's definitely not taking any more abuse from anyone without putting up a fight. He believes that strength should be used to protect people, and Katsuki's bullying tendencies mean that Izuku no longer sees a reason to worship him. There will be character development later as Izuku and Katsuki interact as equals, but this is the start of it.**

 **Maybe this time the next chapter will take longer to come out. My update schedule seems to be as random as my mood.**

 **As for the thing that my friend told me about, I realized that I've been using the wrong sign off for the last two chapters. I mean, I'm writing a Boku no Hero Academia fanfic, how did I not think of this sooner? So from here on out, I'll be using a much more fitting sign off.**

 **Anyway, next time we start the training montage! Too bad All Might's not here to help. Right? Right?**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Let's Get Down to Business!

**Hello everyone!**

 **So somehow I'm still creating these at a fast pace? I really don't know how. I'm kind of afraid of burning myself out, but I'm also scared of losing motivation to keep writing, so... yeah. That's fun.**

 **This next sequence actually ended up being turned into more than one chapter because of how long it is. Sorry about that, but hey, at least you have something to look forward to! Hehehe... please don't hurt me.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer's on the first page. Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Let's Get Down to Business!

Izuku stared at Maestro in shock. "You want me to do what?!"

Maestro smirked at him. "Clear this whole section of the beach, without using any active magic."

"I thought I was here to train," Izuku muttered. "You are," Maestro replied, and Izuku stiffened as he remembered that the sound mage's name wasn't just for show.

Glancing around, Izuku wondered again why his mentor had chosen here of all places. It was obvious that no one cared about the place, and community work didn't count as training, right?

 _Wait a second…_ Izuku took a closer look at the mountains of trash. Sure, there was the usual light rubbish, scrap metal, and tires, but there were also heavy appliances like refrigerators and ovens.

"Your dragon slayer magic makes your body stronger, but only if you put in the effort to back it up," Maestro said. "I'll admit that I don't actually know all that much about training up a body, so I called in a favor from an old friend of mine."

He let out a noise, sort of a soft howl mixed with a trill, and a person walked out from behind one of the many trash piles.

The man was practically a skeleton with yellow hair, the only sign of life being the blue pinpricks of his eyes that seemed to burn with intensity despite his relaxed posture.

The man walked closer, and Izuku could see the lean muscles where the baggy clothes fell short; the man might look like a walking skeleton, but Izuku had no doubt that he could bench press Izuku with little difficulty.

The skeletal man stopped in front of Izuku and held out a hand which Izuku accepted.

"Yagi Toshinori. Pleased to meet you." Izuku smiled nervously. "Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you too, Yagi-sensei."

Toshinori smiled and pointed to a fridge that had yet to gather any other trash around it.

"Young Midoriya, to start off I want you to push that fridge to the sidewalk." Izuku gulped, but nodded and walked over to begin pushing the heavy appliance.

Toshinori turned to Maestro as a sound-blocking privacy barrier cut their voices off from Izuku.

"So you've taken on a disciple, huh?" Maestro sighed. "Looks like it. Thanks for agreeing to supervise his training. Gods know I need help with it."

Toshinori smiled at the teen. "Oh, please. I more than owe you. If you hadn't put up that shield spell, I'd be so much worse off. Helping you train someone is minuscule compared to that."

Maestro ducked his head in embarrassment. "It wasn't that big of a deal…"

"Recovery Girl said that I would have lost my stomach and a lung at the very least if I had taken that hit. It _is_ that big of a deal. I'm probably still active today solely because you shielded me, a man you had never met, from damage because you knew he was a hero."

"You saved my life that day." Toshinori put as much sincerity as possible into those words, and Maestro's cheeks turned red as he ducked down even more and let out a noise like a dying kazoo. "Stop. Please," he whined.

Toshinori chuckled lightly before turning to look at Izuku, who had managed to push the fridge about three quarters of the way towards the top of the beach before collapsing.

Toshinori gave a small, almost sad smile as he pulled out his phone to take a picture of Izuku's noodle body. "And to think I told him that he couldn't be a hero. Well, he'll have no trouble now!"

Maestro dropped the privacy barrier as Toshi let out a loud laugh and walked over to Izuku.

"It's not funny," Izuku groaned up at him. "No, no, quite the opposite actually. I expected you to be unable to move it more than a third of what you managed."

Toshi grinned down at the boy as he took another picture. "You're stronger than I thought, though that's probably the result of your slayer element."

"My what?" Toshi looked at Izuku in confusion before turning back to Maestro with a raised eyebrow.

Maestro blinked before smacking his forehead. "I forgot. How the hell did I forget?"

He walked over to stand next to Toshinori. "Sorry Midoriya. I forgot that I hadn't told you what your slayer element was."

Despite his exhaustion, Izuku still managed to look excited. "You can tell that?"

"As the person responsible for giving you your gateway magic, I get enough knowledge to make sure you don't kill yourself, or me, trying to use it."

Izuku opened his mouth to ask why Maestro had said it like that, but what came out was, "why is Yagi-sensei taking pictures of me?"

Maestro and Toshi snickered. "Before and after pictures," Toshi replied. Maestro let that sink in before resuming.

"Your element is power, slightly altered by your desire to be a hero. You'll have a few restrictions as to what your powers can do because of the natural heroism of your magic, but that shouldn't be much of an issue. I'm gonna skip the long boring explanation and boil it down to what you need to hear."

Maestro gave an honest smile as Izuku stared up at him in wonder. "You wanted to be a hero as great as All Might, and you magic was influenced by that wish."

Now Toshi had joined Izuku in staring at Maestro with awe. Maestro grinned and raised his voice ever so slightly, as though announcing to a large crowd.

He spread his arms slightly for dramatic effect. "Make way, make way! The Mighty Dragon Slayer has awoken!"

* * *

 **AN: I really wanted to end the chapter here, but found a better spot a little bit lower. Cue the time skip!**

* * *

Izuku groaned around his heavy breathing. He was sprawled out on the beach again, a week and a half into Toshinori's 'American dream plan'.

His body was sore in places he didn't know could even be sore, but he was definitely making progress. He had just finished pushing a stack of three tires from the shore to the top of the beach, and had fallen over to catch his breath.

"Oi, Midoriya. Get over here." Izuku looked towards the shoreline where Maestro was now standing.

He had vanished after the first few days, with Toshi only saying something about underground hero work when questioned.

Ignoring his desire to just lay down and sleep for a week, Izuku pushed himself up and walked over to the mage.

"What do you need, Maestro-sensei?" Maestro smirked at him. "We're going to start you on learning dragon slayer magic."

Izuku's tiredness seemed to fade instantly in the wake of his excitement. "Really? That's awesome!"

Maestro's smirk became slightly more predatory. "Let's see how long you can keep that positivity. Now, watch me."

Izuku snapped to attention and stared as Maestro turned to face the ocean. "Our first lesson will be the most important; consuming your element to replenish your energy."

He pointed his palm at the ocean. "Sound Siphon" he commanded.

Instantly, the sound of the waves went silent, and a river of pale green energy flowed from the silent waves into his palm. He stopped the spell after a few seconds, and the noise of the ocean meeting the sand returned as the last of the energy was sucked into the mage.

He turned to Izuku with a serious look. "When magic was forgotten, the natural supply of magic energy in the world diminished, and thanks to quirks it's become practically nothing. Unless you figure out how to create more magic energy for yourself by consuming other forms of energy, you're going to run out of power before you have a chance to learn anything."

Izuku nodded, his own face serious despite the joyful cheering in his head. "We're going to start with sensing your magic core. This will lead to feeling your magic energy within your body, which will let you channel your magic actively instead of the passive boosts that you've gotten used to by now. It will also mean that you can work on your magic while resting your body."

Izuku let out a small sigh of relief. Now he could at least get something done when Yagi-sensei called for a break or his body gave out. "You can sit down now. Find a stance that's comfortable, but not so much that you fall asleep."

Izuku dropped to his knees in a seiza position. "Good enough. This is basically going to be meditation. I want you to focus on the energy in your body."

Izuku closed his eyes and tried to focus on what his body was feeling. After a moment he opened his eyes. "I just feel sore," he grumbled.

Maestro gave a small snicker. "Yes, that does tend to happen with intensive training. Try again." Izuku sighed and shut his eyes, trying to find whatever feeling the other mage was talking about.

Maestro spoke up again, his voice seeming to pierce straight into Izuku's head.

"You haven't used any active magic yet, so don't look for anything that feels drastically different from your own strength. What you're looking for is a subtle supporting energy. Your body knows it's there, what you need to do is find the dividing line between the strength that comes from your physical flesh and the strength of your dragon magic that is being absorbed by your muscles."

Izuku responded with a distracted hum, lost in his meditation. He could feel his whole body responding to him, tell where each finger and toe was instinctively.

He sat for what felt like hours before he felt it. It was barely there, but he could feel a small string of energy in his arms and legs that wasn't from food or hard work.

He latched on to the feeling and held tightly, examining it forcefully until Maestro's voice pierced his mind again.

"Don't force the knowledge once you find it. Your body knows where your magic is, remember? If you try too hard, you'll end up ignoring the bigger picture. Don't strain your brain, or you'll lose sight of the path backwards."

Izuku relaxed his focus slightly before actually processing what his mentor had said. The path _backwards_? A bigger picture? Izuku pondered this for a moment as he relaxed his focus a little bit more… and felt his awareness of the passive magic spread down, until he could feel the magic in his hands and feet.

Oh.

 _Now_ it made sense. If Izuku could feel the flow of magic in his limbs, all he had to do was follow the path backwards, against the natural flow, to find the source of the metaphorical river.

He took an absent breath as he relaxed the intensity of his focus while still keeping a hold on the feeling of his magic.

He watched as the mental strings seemed to travel from his limbs to his hips and shoulders, down from his head into his neck and chest, all of them finally meeting at his sternum, where he suddenly sensed a deep well in the instant before a resounding, monstrous roar tore through his senses.

His concentration suddenly shattered, he gasped and opened his eyes before falling backwards into the sand from the mental impact.

He looked up at Maestro, who wore an expression of interest, and uttered the only thing that seemed appropriate for this situation.

"Holy shit."

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **All Might may not be around this time, but that doesn't mean I can't bring in Toshinori! And don't hate on me too much for saving him, I just feel like without Izuku gaining One for All, the plot device of All Might's injury doesn't make sense. So instead, we have a healthy Toshi who helps train the boy that he discouraged the day before. There are also going to be a few more time skips, just because I don't feel like writing the things that you already know from watching the anime.**

 **So... how about that cliffhanger, eh? hehehe... please don't kill me. I just couldn't resist.. *hides behind riot shield* Stop throwing things! I'm already working on the next chapter, okay? I'll have it soon!**

 **Anyway, next time Izuku learns that he's a lot better at this 'active magic' stuff than he realized. I wonder who might be able to tell him why...**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. To Defeat The Huns!

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I felt kinda bad about leaving you guys with that last cliffhanger. Pfft, who am I kidding, I had a great laugh about that. But seriously, I did not mean to leave you guys this long, so... FUCK SCHOOL, AMIRIGHT? WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE COLLEGE LEVEL WORK TO HIGH SCHOOLERS ASDFGHJKL. *panting noises***

 **...**

 **ANYWAY, this chapter picks up where the other one left off, and you know what that means. Training montage! I'm actually a little excited about how everyone is gonna react to this.**

 **Also, a reminder that Maestro's magic allows him to effectively fly by riding sound waves, including his own heartbeat, and strengthens his body to withstand combat at the speed of sound. You all have fun watching Izuku learn magic and kick ass!**

 **Disclaimer's on the first page. Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 5: To Defeat the Huns!

Izuku groaned from his position on the ground.

It was a little over three weeks into the workout plan. He sighed as he rolled over and hoisted himself into a seiza position. He had come a long way from his first attempt, but it sure didn't feel like it.

He closed his eyes and opened his mind. He took some small comfort in the familiar thrum of the power in his body. He crept closer to the core of his power, and felt the deep well of his magic, devoid of energy.

The roar of what he now knew was his dragon magic blasted at him again, but something was different this time. Every time before, the intensity of the roar had blown him out of his own mind after a few seconds.

This time, he lasted a full minute before being tossed back into reality.

But that one minute was all he needed. He finally understood what the powerful roar was, and why it knocked him out of his focus. He stood up and ran to the shoreline. Toshi's cries of, "what are you doing," were ignored in favor of the sudden flash of understanding.

He stood at the shoreline and stared at the waves. Momentum meant strength. Strength meant power.

Power was something he could consume.

With that thought in mind, Izuku opened his mouth, and instinctively opened his magic core wide.

The waves suddenly dropped dead, robbed of their inertia, and deep green wisps of energy flowed from them into Izuku's mouth. He felt a purring sensation replace the roar for a moment before it returned, somehow even stronger than before.

He groaned as the magical equivalent of starvation hit him hard, and began to desperately suck in any strength that came from the ocean that he could. Small wisps of inertia were barely a snack compared to what he needed.

 _Wait, if I can eat kinetic energy, shouldn't I be able to eat other kinds of energy like heat or light?_

Izuku looked up towards the sun, and tried to eat, but nothing happened. Reason overridden by hunger, Izuku glared up at the sky and _slurped_.

What happened next taught him a very important lesson: some elements just don't play nice.

Izuku managed to get a drop of power from eating the sunlight before agony seared through him like his blood had turned to flames. He fell to his knees and vomited a mix of stomach acid and a foul black sludge of some kind, which gave off an aura of anti-magic.

 _Backlash_ , Izuku realized as he stared in horror at the gunk that had just come out of his mouth. _Magical backlash in physical form_.

He groaned as his magic resumed taking in what inertia it could from the waves. Eventually, he felt a hand on his head, and sighed as magic energy rushed into him, quelling the ravenous rampage that his body had gone on.

He looked up and made eye contact with a worried Maestro before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Izuku huffed as he moved the trash on the beach, each in a different way to make sure he was getting a full work out, while Toshinori called out support and instructions from the sidelines.

* * *

Izuku effortlessly devoured the many spheres of sound magic that Maestro had set up. He stared at the target that had been painted on an oven.

He reached down into his magic, grabbed hold, and pulled it up into his mouth, letting it gather for a moment.

"Mighty dragon's…" Izuku opened his mouth and yelled "ROAR" as he propelled the energy out of his mouth in a laser of raw strength magic.

The deep green blast slammed into the oven, knocking the heavy appliance several feet back.

Izuku stared at the results of his new spell, and turned excitedly towards Maestro.

The older mage's satisfied smirk said more than words ever could.

* * *

Izuku smirked as he subtly slurped up the chatter from his classmates who weren't paying attention in class. He met Katsuki's glares with his own confident stares as their classmates unknowingly fed him.

* * *

Katsuki's right hook sailed over Izuku's head as the enraged boy failed to land any hits on his former punching bag.

Izuku snarled as magic gathered in his arm.

"Mighty dragon's," he muttered as his arm was bathed in deep green energy.

"Iron fist."

Izuku's unexpectedly strong stomach shot knocked the wind out of Katsuki as well as knocking him down. Izuku stepped back, panting, and walked away from the downed bully.

* * *

Izuku watched as Maestro's pale green aura exploded around him, the other mage seeming to be larger as his body became a silhouette, except for his eyes which glowed the same pale green as his magic.

Izuku nodded and felt his magic flow throughout his entire body, enhancing his strength, speed and endurance.

"Mighty dragon's Booster!"

The energy within Izuku exploded, and he felt his body double in power.

Roughly three and a half minutes later, the spell collapsed, and Izuku quickly followed.

Maestro caught him with practiced ease.

* * *

Izuku lashed out at Maestro, glowing with the strength of his Booster spell.

Maestro, with his hands in his pockets except for his pinky and thumb, danced around each of Izuku's attacks and countered with vicious kicks.

A small slip up sent Izuku flying through the air after a particularly strong kick to the chest. He groaned in pain, but sat up smiling, and jumped back into the spar moments later.

* * *

Izuku dodged around Katsuki's punches almost lazily, then casually activated Booster before sweeping Katsuki's legs out from under him. He continued the spin, circling back around to slam his knee into the side of the bully's head.

Katsuki hit the ground and could not manage to pull himself up again, despite trying with all his might. Izuku simply turned and headed towards the beach.

* * *

Maestro and Toshinori stared in shock at the pristine beach.

Automatically, Maestro pulled up a barrier of solid sound magic to block an incoming deep green laser, before realizing what had happened.

He stared up at a grinning Izuku atop a mountain of trash, and for the first time in a long time, let out an honest roaring laugh.

* * *

Izuku stared at the titanic UA building. He smiled as he remembered Toshinori's proud tears and Maestro's confident smile.

His mentors were behind him, his power was with him, and his goal was before him.

 _Today, I prove them right. Today, I become a hero._

Izuku's thoughts rang with confidence as he took a step forward and promptly tripped on his own heel.

 _Or maybe I'll just die here._

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **I will eventually explain why Izuku getting Maestro to use defensive magic was such a big deal, but I have to get to the Sports Festival first.**

 **Sorry for forgetting to actually write about why Izuku is so good at active magic. Long story short, it's because of his analysis skills. He knows where the energy comes from now, so he can use it to shape his own abilities to do whatever he wants, within the rules.**

 **Anyway, next time we meet someone special, who I personally have been waiting very eagerly for. Also, Izuku makes up a new move on the spot without really thinking it through first. We all know how that's gonna turn out, right?**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	6. I Am Deku, Hear Me Roar

**Hello everyone.**

 **Ugh. I'm really not feeling so great as I type this. Kinda like the happy has been sucked outta me. This is why I don't like school.**

 **Yeah. In this chapter... things happen and stuff. Whatever. It's a lot more exciting than I'm describing. Right now I'm really glad that I write these in advance.**

 **Disclaimer's on the first page. without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic.**

* * *

Chapter six: I Am Deku, Hear Me Roar

Izuku shut his eyes as he waited for the feeling of the ground on his face. Instead, he felt something wrap around his chest and torso, stopping his fall and pulling him back to his feet.

"Are you okay," a girl's voice asked from his right.

Izuku turned to thank her, and stared. The girl stared right back at him.

Her long, dark green hair was the first thing that caught his attention, going down to her knees and ending in a bow. That brought his attention to the muscles in her legs, which led to the rest of her. Her large hands were held at an odd angle in front of her, and her whole posture was slouched, as if the weight of her hair was pulling her head down. Her large eyes and neutral expression made it hard to tell what she was thinking, and her long tongue was what had wrapped around him.

He sniffed, and the smell of rainwater and frogs hit his nose hard, quickly imprinting itself as this girl's scent. _She's kinda cute_ , he thought with a slight blush. He felt her tongue tighten on his body before retracting back into her mouth.

"That was clumsy of you, ribbit."

Izuku shrunk a little at the blunt statement. "Yeah. Thanks for the save." He held out his hand. "I'm Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you."

The girl stared for a moment before accepting the handshake. "Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsuyu, ribbit."

Izuku smiled. "Thanks for the help, Tsuyu-san." The froglike girl stared at him for a moment.

"We're going to be late for the test." Izuku blinked at the abrupt change in subject as the girl began to walk towards the building.

He shrugged and followed her after a few moments, all the while thinking _I just had a full conversation with a cute girl. Thank you, newly taught social skills_.

* * *

Tsuyu finally allowed a small blush to appear on her face. _He's cute_. Her blush darkened. _And well-muscled_.

* * *

Izuku glared at the blue-haired teen once the light was off of him. Sure, his muttering might have been distracting, but there was no reason to call someone out like that. Still, the boy probably had good intentions, so Izuku wouldn't hold it against him. Hopefully things would be easier once the exam started.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he looked around at his group. The blue-haired boy was there, but there was no sign of Tsuyu. The girl must have ended up in another testing area.

On the plus side, there was also no sign of Katsuki, which would make things easier on him.

"START!"

Izuku automatically activated Booster and launched into the simulated city. He heard Present Mic saying something about no countdowns in a real fight behind him.

 _Thank you, newly trained sound based combat instincts_ , he thought absently as the first villain-bot, a 1 pointer, appeared before him.

He opened his mouth and slurped, pulling the robot's battery power out in a single stream of deep green energy. The bot fell to the ground, and Izuku punted its head off for good measure before continuing to run.

* * *

Izuku's luck didn't last, and neither did his head start.

He had only managed to get 16 points on his own, taking out two 1 pointers, two 3 pointers, and having managed to drain a group of four 2 pointers at once. He raced around desperately looking for more robots, but any he found were already being taken out by someone else.

He came out into a street where several more people were fighting, and slammed his fist through the head of another 1 pointer that was about to ambush a distracted girl with a quirk that turned her hands into ropes.

He leaped off just in time to see the blue-haired boy with engines in his legs slam his feet into a three pointer with a cry of "45!"

Suddenly, Izuku heard a metallic groaning from far off, as if some mechanical titan was standing up. A few seconds later, the 0 pointer burst into the street, spraying debris everywhere.

Izuku stared in horror as the people around him ran away, and only his enhanced hearing picked up a whimpering. His eyes snapped down to see a girl with a brown bob-cut and an oddly round face trapped under some rubble.

He snarled instinctively as his body surged forward and his magic gave a powerful thrum.

"Mighty dragon's Booster times TWO," he roared, and his emerald magic surrounded his body like a second skin. He reached the girl and absently slammed his fist into the rubble pinning her down, sending it flying, before pouring energy into his legs and _leaping_.

He soared through the air, and ignored the lack of Boost energy or feeling in his legs as he poured as much magic as he could control into his right arm.

His snarl turned into a roar as he reached the 0 pointer's face. "MIGHTY DRAGON'S," he roared as neon green energy streaked through his arm.

"DEMOLITION FIST!"

His punch slammed into the giant robot's face, and completely separated it from the rest of the robot's body. The rest of the 0 pointer's body fell backwards from the force of the impact.

Izuku stared in awe at the devastation of his attack, which quickly changed to horror as he looked at his arm flapping in the wind as he fell.

 _I don't think my arm should be able to do that. Something like having bones should prevent that-_

 _Oh._

 _Shit._

Izuku screamed as he fell toward the ground, from pain or fear he couldn't tell. He was certain that he was going to die here, a red stain on the ground.

He closed his eyes, and felt a sharp slap that somehow took away his weight and most of his fall speed. He floated gently to the ground, and heard the same voice that has spurred his action squeak "release" before hearing someone throw up, most likely the same girl judging from the direction of the voice.

He groaned as he pushed himself up on his left arm, and looked down in horror as his now broken legs decided to remind his brain that they hurt too. He groaned as his body fell onto the ground.

"Dammit. I don't… have enough yet…" he gasped out before hearing the signal that the test was finished.

"No… dammit…" he whispered as his vision faded.

* * *

 **So there you have it.**

 **Yeah, Izuku has finally gotten used to his enhanced senses. His magic is literally the embodiment of heroism, so he'll act automatically to save people sometimes, not that he wouldn't have done it anyway. This also means that his magic is going to refuse to do certain things, like kill people (giant robots don't count as people).**

 **The next chapter might take some time to come out, at least until I stop feeling like shit. Sorry about that.**

 **Next time, we learn some very interesting news, and Izuku goes to UA! Yay!**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Unexpected Revelations

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I guess I'm feeling a little better. Not really though. I feel kinda burnt out. This is what I was worried about when I started pumping out chapters so fast. Hopefully I will manage to get a chapter out per month or two.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer's on the first page. Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Unexpected Revelations

Izuku sighed as he remembered what had happened after the exam.

The flow of healing energy through him had somehow drawn on his magic energy instead of his physical energy, so he had been fine to get up and walk around almost right away.

Embarrassingly enough, he had woken up with his head in the lap of the gravity nullification girl, which had made him blush like a tomato.

A traitorous little voice in his head kept whispering " _I wonder what Tsuyu-san_ _'_ _s lap feels like_ _…_ ", but he tried to quickly push the thought out as soon as it arrived, despite not being able to prevent the blush that these thoughts caused.

From there, he had gone home and tried to contact Toshi or Maestro, but neither of them were picking up.

He had kept his workout and meal plan going, and was glad to find that his legs and arm were just as good as before he had broken them, maybe even better, but his magic was severely drained. He spent the next day just wandering along the shoreline, devouring the sound and kinetic energy from the waves.

The next few days were spent mostly trying to get over the thought of letting down his mentors after working so hard. He had more than a few sleepless nights thinking about that.

Finally, after a full week had passed, it was here. Izuku stared at the letter with a mix of dread and anticipation.

 _Just rip it off, like a band aid_ , Izuku told himself as he tore the letter open. He blinked as a screen popped up from the small holographic projector that had fallen out, and watched as All Might stared at him through the projection, a sense of dread growing in his stomach.

* * *

"Maestro-sensei! Yagi-sensei!"

Izuku's shout echoed down the beach. Maestro and Toshi turned from their conversation as the new student ran towards them.

Toshi laughed at the boy's star struck expression. "As expected of young Midoriya. What place did you get?"

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "I got sixth, but how did you know about placements?"

Maestro raised an eyebrow at Toshi, who coughed suspiciously, as though hiding a laugh.

"Well, we were gonna tell him anyway," Maestro said, though his tone of voice made it clear he was trying not to laugh. "May as well do it now."

Toshi sighed, and then slowly began to inflate like a balloon. Izuku stared in awe as the skeletal man grew to reveal the Number One Hero.

"All Might?!" Izuku's shocked yell drew the attention of a couple walking along the beach nearby.

Wanting to avoid attention, All Might quickly took off in a sprint down the beach, with Maestro in tow after a cheeky "try and keep up" to Izuku. The dragon mage grinned and tossed on a Booster spell before sprinting after them, just enough to catch up as the trio dashed into the sunset.

* * *

"Do you have your tissues?" "Yes, mom."

"And your handkerchief?" "Yes mom."

"Izu-kun—" "Mom, I don't want to be late!"

Izuku turned towards his mother, and noticed her proud if worried expression. "You look super cool, Izu-kun."

Izuku smiled, and hopped over to peck his mom on the cheek. "Thanks, mom. See you tonight!"

Izuku dashed out the door and summoned Booster as he ran towards the train station.

Instead of a full green aura, a simple green outline enveloped him now. This new, stealthier mode of reinforcement magic had been a gift from Maestro for passing the entrance exam.

Izuku smiled wide as he dashed through the streets. _Watch out, UA, here I come!_

* * *

Izuku stared in shock at the huge door that was marked 1-A.

 _I guess it_ _'_ _d make sense if someone had a gigantification quirk like Mt. Lady. I wonder who my classmates will be._

 _Maybe Tsuyu-san?_ Izuku shook his head to get rid of the redness in his cheeks before pushing open the door. _I just hope I didn_ _'_ _t end up with_ _…_

"Get your feet off of the desk! It is disrespectful to the other students who use it, as well as the school itself!"

Izuku suppressed a groan as he saw the blue-haired boy with the engine legs from before attempting to chastise Katsuki.

The blond boy scoffed. "Piss off, you prep-school pansy, unless you're looking to get your ass kicked."

Katsuki turned his attention away from the sputtering boy with a mutter of "elite school my ass" and finally noticed Izuku watching from the door.

He snarled, clenching his fists and remembering the feel of the green-haired boy's fists on his ribs. Trying to force information about the rescue points out of the quirkless kid had not ended well, but he had voiced his anger before attacking, and learned that Izuku hadn't known about them either until the results had been revealed.

Izuku watched in apprehension as Katsuki stared at him, and was surprised when the blond boy did nothing but scoff and turn his head away.

Katsuki's actions had caught the attention of the now self-announced Iida Tenya, who approached Izuku.

"Hello, I am—" "Iida Tenya, right? I heard you announcing yourself. I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you!"

Izuku gave a wide smile at Iida's shocked expression. The engine user quickly recomposed himself.

"You realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you? I was wrong in my initial assumption of you! Please forgive me!"

Izuku held his hands up as though in surrender as Iida bowed at a 90-degree angle. "That's not actually true, Iida-san. I had no idea about the rescue points. I just did what I felt was right."

Iida righted himself, though his serious expression remained unchanged. Just as he was about to reply, a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Hey, you're the guy who saved me from the robot during the exam!" Izuku squeaked in surprise and whipped around to face the smiling girl.

"Uh, yeah," Izuku nodded dumbly. _Note to self: heightened senses are only useful if you pay attention to them_.

Izuku took a short breath to recover from the surprise. "And you're the girl who saved me from becoming a bloodstain on the ground. Thanks for that, by the way."

The girl blushed a little bit. "Oh. Um, you're welcome. Uraraka Ochako." She held out her hand, which Izuku promptly shook.

"Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to formally meet you." Izuku took a sideways glance at the rest of his new class, slightly regretting not doing so sooner.

There was a very glittery individual who Izuku remembered from the exam, a very pink girl with yellow horns and black eyes with gold irises, and—

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends," a tired voice spoke up from the floor, and Izuku jumped backwards slightly as his attention shifted, inwardly cursing himself for not paying attention again.

Looking down, he saw an adult in a yellow sleeping bag. "This is the hero course," the caterpillar looking man said as he slurped a juice pack.

"It took you all 8 seconds to quiet down. That's too long." The man stood up and unzipped his sleeping bag to reveal black clothes and several layers of scarf around his neck.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota." The man pulled a blue uniform with white markings out of his sleeping bag.

"Put these on and head out to the training ground." Izuku gulped. This man was obviously a pro hero, but he had never heard of any hero who looked so tired all the time.

* * *

They all stood outside in a small group. Izuku listened as Aizawa explained that they would be undergoing a physical examination with quirks allowed.

He watched as Katsuki used his explosion to send a baseball flying over 705 meters.

Izuku clenched his fists in determination, listening closely to Aizawa's steady heartbeat as the man informed the class of expulsion consequence for last place.

This was no joke, and Izuku didn't come this far to let himself be kicked out.

* * *

Izuku's thoughts went into overdrive as he and Katsuki approached the starting line.

 _Booster_ _would give me a good speed boost, but I can_ _'_ _t assume that that alone will be enough. I have to think beyond my basic abilities. Wait, what if I use_ _Roar_ _as jet propulsion like Aoyama-san did? Yeah, that should work!_

Izuku nodded confidently and turned around, pointing his face toward the ground. Katsuki frowned, but turned back towards the finish line.

 _Not my fault if shitty Deku is too dumb to face forward_ , he thought. "Mighty dragon's," Izuku muttered, gathering energy.

"Go," the little robot shouted.

"Roar," Izuku called out as a green beam of energy spewed from his mouth, launching him backwards toward the finish line alongside Katsuki, who was using his explosions to propel himself forward.

The two of them crossed the finish line at the same time, Izuku's laser cutting off and sending him rolling across the ground as the little robot announced their times to be 4.13 seconds.

Katsuki glared as Izuku stood up and dusted himself off. Izuku never saw, too busy making sure he wasn't seen absorbing the sound from the environment.

* * *

Izuku redirected the strength boost of Iron Fist into his fingers, pairing with Booster to create a decent score in the grip strength test.

His Roar once again propelled him through the standing long jump.

Booster helped minimally with the repeated side steps.

* * *

Izuku stepped up into the circle, glowing with the Booster spell that he had yet to drop during the entire test.

He stared down at the ball, and began to build up energy in his mouth even as his arm became enveloped in the deep green coating of Iron Fist.

He reared his arm back, and suddenly leaped backwards as his senses screamed _DANGER_ from his left.

He whipped the ball towards the threat with his enhanced strength, and stared as the now revealed Eraserhead caught the ball in his capture weapon. The Underground Hero looked surprised, the long scarf tossing the ball back to Izuku as it wrapped back around Aizawa's neck.

"So you weren't intending to break your arm again. That's good. What's curious is how you managed to avoid my quirk."

Izuku stared at the man before smirking. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said as he turned back toward the pitching field.

Izuku pulled his arm back once more. "Mighty dragon's Combo: Iron Fist," Izuku launched the ball a fair distance with just arm power, then aimed his mouth carefully, "and Roar!"

The beam of energy hit the ball dead on, launching it even further in a continuous push. Finally, Izuku began to run low on magic power, so he cut off the spell.

He turned to Aizawa, ignoring the shocked staring from the rest of the class, and waited. After a few seconds, Aizawa turned the recording device so that Izuku could see it.

"1,532.28 meters," the teacher said in a deadpan. Izuku nodded and walked back to the group. Izuku began to eat the heartbeats of his classmates again.

"Oi, Deku! What the shit are you doing?" Izuku snapped his eyes open as Katsuki shouted. _Oh no, I forgot about stealth!_

"You, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Izuku stuttered. "Try me," Katsuki snarled out.

Izuku sighed. "Fine. Being quirkless means that I can use magic. My specific element of magic allows me to absorb sound or kinetic energy to replenish my reserves of magic energy. I'm using the sound of your heartbeats to refuel without damaging your bodies."

Katsuki stared for a minute, before snarling and lunging forward. "Tell the truth, you shitty Deku," he roared, explosions going off in his hands.

His rush was suddenly brought to a halt as Aizawa's capture scarf wrapped around him.

"Don't keep making me use my quirk like this, brat. I have dry eye."

The pro hero glared at Katsuki with red, glowing eyes before retracting his scarf and calling the next student up. Izuku couldn't help hiding behind the large Iida from Katsuki's enraged line of sight.

* * *

Izuku's Booster spell didn't do him much good for the sit ups or seated toe touch, but it drew out his stamina for the long distance run enough to avoid being dead last.

* * *

"I won't bother you with the details. Here are the results," Aizawa said as the holographic screen appeared. Izuku read each name in concern.

 _Yaoyorozu-san, Todoroki-san, myself, Kacchan, Iida-san, Tokoyami-san, Shouji-san, Ojiro-san, Kirishima-san, Ashido-san, Uraraka-san, Kouda-san, Sato-san, Tsuyu-san thank god, Aoyama-san, Sero-san, Kaminari-san, Jiro-san, Hagakure-san_ _…_ _Mineta-san_.

Izuku frowned at the small boy. This really didn't seem fair.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." The entire class stared in shock at the teacher, though none more so than Izuku.

"It was a logical ruse to draw out the very best in you." The teacher grinned, and Izuku couldn't help it any more.

"No it wasn't."

Now everyone was staring at him, but he kept his eyes on his teacher.

"My magic type is called Dragon Slayer magic. It enhances my senses extremely, to the point where I can tell when someone is lying based on their heartbeat. You fully intended to expel someone today, but decided against it at some point."

Izuku held his breath as his teacher stared him down.

"Why didn't you hear me enter the classroom?"

Izuku blushed in embarrassment. "I got distracted talking to people. Heightened senses don't help much if you aren't paying attention."

Aizawa held Izuku's gaze for a few seconds longer. "Tch. Return to the classroom," he ordered, turning around.

Izuku sighed in relief. "Dude," Kirishima said, "I really thought we were gonna get expelled."

"Oh, we were. He could decide to expel us at any time, and I'm probably now first on that list for challenging him. We just managed to survive today; there's no guarantee that we'll make it through tomorrow."

Izuku's announcement made everyone tense up, and made them tense even more when they realized the truth in that statement.

Unseen to them, Aizawa's shoulders relaxed the tiniest bit. _At least the problem child reminded them who_ _'_ _s really in charge here_.

The class suddenly remembered that they had been instructed to return to the classroom, and began to walk the changing rooms as a group. Izuku glanced over to realize that he had ended up beside Tsuyu.

"I'm glad you didn't get expelled. I would have missed you," Izuku said, going beet red once the words were out of his mouth.

 _I can_ _'_ _t believe I actually just said that. Okay Izuku, remember Maestro_ _'_ _s lessons. Stay calm in any social situation, don_ _'_ _t outwardly show panic or awkwardness, pay more attention to the other person than your own personally conceived mistakes._

Izuku watched as Tsuyu blushed ever so slightly. "I would have missed you too, ribbit."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. The rest of the walk back to class was punctuated by comfortable silence.

And if Tsuyu noticed that certain things that should have made noise were oddly silent, she didn't say anything.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Izuku is now kicking butt in the physical thanks to his magic. I was originally going to expel Mineta, but decided that it was easier to keep him in and avoid changing up the USJ too much. Also, IzuTsuyu interaction! Progress is made!**

 **Anyway, next time we get the fight between Izuku and Katsuki! Things are about to get wild!**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	8. Mighty Dragon vs Explosion Lord

**Hello everyone!**

 **So yeah. I found something while scrolling through the internet, and I'm pretty sure the thing I'm feeling right now is a symptom of depression. So that's not the best news. On the plus side, it's fading a little, so I'll hopefully be back to normal soon.**

 **Disclaimer's on the first page, bla bla bla, you guys know the drill by now.**

 **Anyway, I think we've all been waiting for this, so without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mighty Dragon VS Explosion Lord

Izuku smiled as he walked towards the train station with Iida and Uraraka.

 _'_ _Deku_ _'_ _sounds like_ _'_ _dekiru_ _'_ _, huh? I guess that a_ _'_ _you can do it_ _'_ _attitude does kinda fit me now._

 _Maybe I can use that later_ _…_

* * *

Izuku stepped out of the entrance tunnel to the battle training ground for All Might's class.

His costume design hadn't changed much, still the faded green, All Might inspired outfit. He had removed the mouth guard and had a few extra pockets on his belt, containing bells, whistles, and other noisy trinkets in case he really started to run low on energy.

"Midoriya-san!" Izuku looked towards the voice. Uraraka was waving him over, standing with Iida and Tsuyu.

Izuku felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at Tusyu and Uraraka's skintight hero suits. "Hey Uraraka-san. That's, that's an interesting costume."

Uraraka sighed. "Yeah, I probably should have made a few more notes on my costume sheet."

"Midoriya-san, that's a very interesting costume design," Iida stated. Izuku smiled up at Iida's helmet. "Thanks, Iida-san. That armor looks like a great idea! Wish I'd thought to ask for some."

"So your costume is just for appearance," Tsuyu asked. Izuku blushed again as he looked at Tsuyu's costume.

"Yeah. Probably not the best choice, but it'll do for now. You look, you look really cool, Tsuyu-san."

Tsuyu stared at him for a second. "You're blushing, ribbit."

Izuku tensed up at being called out, and coughed into his fist as he turned his head away. "Your and Uraraka-san's costumes don't leave much to the imagination," he said, embarrassment clear in his voice.

Tsuyu blinked at him as both girls' cheeks turned red. Luckily, All Might saved them from the awkward conversation by starting the lesson.

* * *

Izuku kept his breathing even as he and Uraraka crept through the building.

He kept his ears focused on any small noise, listening for footsteps or conversation. He knew the weapon was on the fifth floor, having heard Iida and Katsuki discussing earlier.

Katsuki's screaming about how Iida should 'just stay out of the way so that he could crush the damn nerd' had given them away fairly quickly, and Iida's desperate reminder of Izuku's superior hearing had only made Katsuki scream in frustration.

Izuku tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching from the side hall. He signaled back to Uraraka for plan L: 'Leave me to fight'.

When Katsuki appeared around the corner with his fist cocked back, Izuku was already responding with an Iron Fist counter. Izuku felt his fist connect with Katsuki's stomach, and as a result caught Katsuki's planned explosion in his face.

He groaned as he shook off the stinging sensation, and refocused as Katsuki got up. _Kinda wish I_ _'_ _d dodged that_.

"Come here and die, you shitty Deku," Katsuki roared as he rushed Izuku.

Shining with Booster, Izuku lunged forward and caught Katsuki in a judo throw, turning the flip into a strong toss that sent Katsuki down the hallway. Uraraka ran off to find the stairs, unnoticed by the two fighters.

"You always did love starting off with a big right swing, Kacchan." Izuku glared as Katsuki pushed himself up again. "Sorry, but I'm never going to lie down for you again. You've called me the useless Deku for years. Well, I'm taking that name for myself now."

Katsuki snarled at Izuku as the mage adopted a combat stance. "From now on, Deku is the name of the hero who can do whatever he puts his mind to! And today, I've decided to beat you into the dirt!"

Katsuki roared in rage and launched forward with an explosion. Izuku's arms glowed with Iron Fist as he blocked the kick from the blond explosion user with his right arm, meeting the next right swing with his left.

Izuku grinned, enjoying the combat, and leaped backwards, forcing Katsuki to follow him with explosions. The two boys continuously exchanged blows, raining punches and kicks at each other as Izuku continued to play defensively, dodging and leaping to force Katsuki to follow him.

Izuku's wild grin never left his face, and Katsuki just got angrier seeing it.

"Deku-kun, I found it. You were right; the room is exactly where you said it would be." Izuku's grin grew wider, and he suddenly leaped forward, surprising Katsuki.

"Mighty Dragon's Talon," he yelled, and his enhanced kick sent Katsuki flying to the other end of the hall. Izuku quickly tapped his earpiece.

"Thanks, Uraraka-san. Keep with plan L, and try to stay on the proper side of the room." Uraraka's reply was a short noise of confirmation as she moved in to distract Iida.

Izuku tensed as he heard a ringing noise come from Katsuki's gauntlets. He stared at the explosive boy, his grin replaced by a serious expression.

"So are you gonna tell me about your new toys, Kacchan? Or do I have to break them to find out what they do?" Katsuki grinned like a madman as he stood and pointed his gauntlet at Izuku.

"You know that my sweat is a chemical similar to nitroglycerin. Well, these gauntlets are designed to store up any of that chemical that I don't use right away. And now that they're loaded, I have a much bigger blast coming straight at you!"

Izuku stared, and then smirked. "As a matter of fact, that's perfect, Kacchan." Katsuki gave Izuku a look of confusion.

"See, since I don't exactly have an unlimited supply of magic energy, my Roar attacks have always been kind of subdued. They run out of power too quickly for me to test how strong they really are. But I've been sapping the kinetic energy from your attacks this entire time. I've got more than enough power stored up now."

Katsuki's eyes widened before he reverted to his insane grin. "Let's see who's blast is stronger, Kacchan," Izuku shouted, grinning in excitement as his mouth began to noticeably glow with the amount of energy that was being built up.

"Die, shitty Deku," Katsuki screamed as he pulled the pin on his gauntlet. "Big Bang!"

Izuku tossed his head upward. "Mighty Dragon's," he snapped downward and dropped into a crouch as he opened his mouth,"ROAR!"

A titanic beam of deep green energy blasted forward. The two attacks collided midway between the two teens, and started struggling against one another. Katsuki whipped his other gauntlet up and fired, pushing Izuku's roar back slightly before Izuku pushed back.

The stalemate held for a few minutes, before both blasts went rocketing skyward in a spiraling pillar of orange and green. Izuku and Katsuki were left staring upwards, Izuku in glee and Katsuki in horror, both with a single thought ringing through their heads even as All Might declared Izuku and Uraraka the winners.

 _Explosions don_ _'_ _t make spiral patterns._

 _My/Deku_ _'_ _s_ _Roar_ _was in complete control of the ascent_.

* * *

The four of them walked back towards the observation center.

"That was amazing, Deku-kun!" "Hehe, thanks Uraraka-san. How did things go on your end?"

"They went perfectly! The building crumbled a little differently than we expected, but the Comet Home Run was a great idea!"

"You named it? And it's a good name, too…"

"Hehe. Iida-kun really gave me a challenge, though. I had to try three times before he was in the right spot."

Iida nodded. "I thank you for the compliment, but I have a hard time believing that Midoriya-san actually planned all of that." Izuku blushed slightly at that.

"Well, it was partially guesswork. I mostly went off of the floor plan, what I heard from while you two were setting up, and what I knew of Kacchan's fighting style." Uraraka nodded enthusiastically before turning to Katsuki.

"By the way, your costume is amazing, Kacchan!" "What the fuck did you just call me!?"

"Eh, you don't like it? But it's such a cute name! I think it gives off a vibe of 'Don't judge me, I'll be a hero', just like Deku gives me a vibe of 'I can do it'. I like it!"

Katsuki looked away and pouted. "Shut up, woman." Izuku raised an eyebrow at that.

 _That_ _'_ _s the first time Kacchan hasn_ _'_ _t directly insulted or attacked someone else who_ _'_ _s used that name. I wonder why?_

* * *

Izuku watched in fascination as the other teams went up.

He and Katsuki shared a look as Todoroki froze the entire building. That was strength that they weren't prepared to face yet.

Izuku hurriedly scribbled down everything that he could in his notebook. He couldn't help the silly grin that spread across his face as he watched Tsuyu and Tokoyami take on Sero and Kirishima.

He remembered to take notes on the other three, but most of his attention was on Tsuyu's effortless evasion of Sero's attempts to trap her.

As other teams went up, Izuku couldn't help unconsciously slipping back into his quiet muttering as he filled his notebook with information on his classmates.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **I don't know whether to be proud of this or not. On one hand, I like the thought of Izuku really using his smarts to plan out the fight better. On the other hand, I don't know if I'm good at writing fight scenes. So this is the result.**

 **Also leaning towards Bakugou x Uraraka, but I also ship Bakugou x Kirishima, so I think at the least I'll give hints of both pairings until I commit.**

 **Anyway, next time we kind of skip through an episode, because not much changes. Iida still becomes class president. Then we begin the USJ arc!**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	9. Actions and Consequences

**Hello everyone!**

 **Yeah, things are getting better for me. Also, school is almost done, which means that I have more time in class to write on my laptop, so I'll be able to pre-write more chapters while trying to keep you guys interested with a decent pace. Time for some more shipping content!**

 **Anyway, let's get this party started! Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Actions and Consequences

Izuku laughed at the antics of his classmates at they swarmed around each other, having discussions about the battle training.

More than a few of them had seen him taking notes or heard him muttering and _then_ seen him taking notes, and they were very interested in what he had to say about them.

Izuku, nervous about showing anyone his hobby of analyzing, nevertheless discussed his thoughts in full and showed them his journal, and was surprised when they took him seriously and praised his analysis, several of them taking his muttered suggestions and saying they'd use them in another training match.

Izuku smiled so much that his face began to hurt, though he did notice that Tsuyu tended to stick closer to him whenever one of the girls got too excited.

* * *

Izuku stepped backwards as the reporters swarmed around him.

They began to bombard him with questions, and he quickly looked back and forth for an exit, but he was completely surrounded.

He shrunk inward as they pressed themselves further into his personal space, his memories returning him to the classrooms when everyone around him was an enemy, when escape wasn't an option, and the memories made him shrink further down until he snapped.

"BACK OFF YOU PIRANHAS! Mighty Dragon's Bubble!"

Izuku's desperate scream had made everyone jump back, and then they were forced backwards by the sphere of green energy that expanded outward from Izuku. He breathed heavily from the phantom fear of his memories as the bubble popped.

One brave or stupid female reporter swooped back in, and Izuku grabbed the microphone out of her hand before she could speak.

"I get really bad crowd anxiety," he spoke into the microphone. "If you idiots ever crowd me like that again, I will assume you are trying to attack me like what happened daily in my past, and react accordingly."

With that statement, he crushed the microphone in his hand, and walked through the gates of UA, the reporters giving him a wide berth.

He hid nearby afterwards, keeping out of sight, and listened as they tried to get stories out of the other students.

He laughed at Iida's long-winded description. He nearly fell over laughing when he heard Tsuyu state bluntly that they were looking for scandals and gossip and to give up because they wouldn't find any. He couldn't help cackling as he heard Aizawa dismissing the press, but flinched and fled when the alarm blared.

That was way too loud and painful to bother to continue listening to.

* * *

Izuku's magic gave a subtle purr of contentment as he and Tsuyu sat next to each other.

"Midoriya-san," Tsuyu called for his attention. "Call me Izuku," he said with a small smirk, mimicking her introduction during the entrance exam.

Tsuyu blinked at his request. "Izuku-san. I tend to say whatever's on my mind. I'm self-aware enough to know that." Izuku nodded. "Honesty is an important trait to have. What's on your mind?"

"Your magic is similar to All Might's quirk." Izuku flinched slightly. _Does she know about Yagi-san training me?_

"Nah, Tsuyu-san," Kirishima butted into their conversation. "Midoriya's got the strength and speed, but have you ever heard of All Might absorbing sound like that?"

Izuku sighed quietly in relief before turning to Kirishima. "Actually, my magic is kind of inspired by All Might. That's why I got the element that I did."

Izuku noticed everyone else listening to him, even Aizawa.

"I told Kacchan during the physical examination, but I'm only able to wield magic because I'm quirkless. When I was gifted with magic energy, my desire to be a hero like All Might was so intense that it literally shaped the nature of my magic. I became the Power Dragon Slayer, which is why all of my attack names are called attacks of the Mighty Dragon; for example, my main spell, Mighty Dragon's Booster, is a full physical reinforcement spell."

The rest of the class had stopped trying to be subtle and was now being very obvious in their eavesdropping. Even Katsuki was clearly paying attention.

"Unfortunately, this comes with some drawbacks. I can't make my magic do anything that's considered unheroic. If I try, I get the magical equivalent of mild to severe food poisoning that I have to wait out, and throw up this weird, semi-radioactive black sludge that dissolves after about ten minutes. I also can't eat other elements like sunlight or darkness, although there might be exceptions that I haven't found out about yet."

Izuku looked around at his classmates, slightly confused at their looks of shock and worry. "What? It's not that different from Uraraka-san's backlashes."

"Izuku-san. How did you figure this information out? Ribbit." Izuku looked over at Tsuyu. "Well obviously I went through it at some point."

"And that's why we're concerned about you, ribbit."

Izuku looked around at the others in shock. "No, really guys, it's fine! As long as I don't do anything stupid, nothing goes wrong! Besides, everyone's quirks have some kind of limit or consequence. I'm just lucky enough to be able to avoid it."

The rest of the class relaxed slightly at that.

"Your magic is seriously cool, Midoriya," Kirishima piped up."It's super flashy, you're sure to be a great hero. My quirk just doesn't compare." He held up an arm and hardened it.

Izuku suddenly lashed out and hit Kirishima's hardened arm with an Iron Fist. He pulled back, smirking at the clear lack of damage to either of them.

"Being flashy isn't everything, Kirishima-san. With that strength, you could have a tank dropped on you and not even flinch. You'll be plenty flashy as you effortlessly defend against people like me or Kacchan."

Kirishima smiled at him with watery eyes as the rest of the class began to insult Katsuki's attitude.

* * *

Izuku stared in horror as the giant black warp gate began to spew out villain after villain.

He desperately wanted to do something, but he also couldn't leave the others alone.

He watched as Aizawa leaped down into the hoard and began to strike down villains one after the other.

"Come on Izuku-san, ribbit." Tsuyu pulled him away from the fight and towards the rest of the class.

They all only managed to get a few feet before the warp villain showed up in front of them.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Another cliffhanger! Hopefully I won't make you guys wait super long for the next chapter this time ;)**

 **Yeah, the class is kind of just accepting the fact that Izuku is magic because Aizawa's quirk and intimidation aura don't work on him (the intimidation aura actually does work but don't tell them that). Anyone who can stare down Aizawa and win is magic to them.**

 **Next time, the attack on the USJ begins! I wonder how Izuku is going to react to Tsuyu being attacked. I doubt he's gonna be happy...**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	10. Battle at the USJ

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I'm feeling a lot better now. Thank you spring break for taking me away from the pressures of school! Anyway, this chapter's gonna be one hell of a ride, so you all better buckle up! Things are about to get unfairly powerful at the cost of sanity!**

 **Also, I realized that I never explained what happened to All Might. Seeing as he was held up on his way to work, the other teachers told him to just stay back and plan his lessons for the next day.**

 **You all know the drill about the disclaimer, so without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Battle at the USJ

Izuku hit the water hard, his grip on Tsuyu's hand never weakening.

He watched her shoot out her tongue to snatch Mineta out of the path of a shark villain, and covered their retreat by kicking the villain in the face with Talon hard enough to knock them out.

Tsuyu tossed the small grape-haired boy onto the boat, then did the same for Izuku, who grabbed her tongue and used it to pull her up the rest of the way.

"Well, this is interesting," Izuku said, forcing himself to be calm.

Mineta began blubbering about how they were going to die as Izuku turned to Tsuyu. "If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me some more about your quirk?"

Tsuyu nodded. "I can do pretty much whatever a frog can. My tongue can stretch for up to 20 meters. I can also secrete a stinging poison from my tongue and take out my stomach to clean it, but I don't know how that's going to be helpful."

Izuku turned to Mineta. "What about you, Mineta-san?" The small boy stopped whining and looked at Izuku with barely controlled fear.

"I can take off the super-sticky balls on my head and make them stick to anything but me. They grow back, but if I take off too many I start to bleed. Depending on how I'm feeling, they'll last anywhere from an hour to a full day." Izuku frowned in thought, and began to eat the sound of Mineta's ranting for power.

Suddenly, Izuku remembered something that Maestro had said. _Your magic may very well be able to eat quirks, no matter what element, because of your wish to fit in with all the other people who had quirks. I can_ _'_ _t be sure though._ Izuku sighed before turning to Mineta and snagging a ball off of the boy's head.

He took a deep breath, ignoring Mineta's freaking out, and bit into the ball.

He felt the purple object convert to energy once it was in his mouth, and his magic energy suddenly shot upward. He quickly devoured the rest of the ball, then grabbed two more and ate them quickly, practically purring from the new strength.

He turned towards the water, glowing with confidence. "Tsuyu-san, when I give the big signal, you need to grab Mineta and me and get us out of here. Mineta-san, while we're in the air I want you to throw as many balls as you can into the water."

"What? What are you talking about? Why do I have to do that?"

Izuku gave Mineta a hard look. "I don't want the villains coming after us."

The small boy gulped in fear, but nodded. The three of them stumbled as one of the villains cut the boat in half. "Shoot. No time to explain. Just be ready to jump, Tsuyu-san!"

Izuku leaped over the side of the boat as his mouth shone with power.

"Mighty Dragon's Roar!" The titanic beam of energy shot through the water, shutting off quickly.

Izuku felt Tsuyu's tongue wrap around his waist and pull him away as the whirlpool started just as he'd hoped, Mineta's balls forcing the villains to stick to each other as the boy screamed.

Izuku snagged one that passed by him and ate it to restore his energy.

* * *

Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta waded towards the shore.

Mineta was thrilled when the villains said they were leaving, and leaped towards Tsuyu for a hug. Izuku shot out a hand and grabbed Mineta by the face as the perverted boy's hands reached for Tsuyu's chest. He tossed the grape-themed hero back to his original position, where Tsuyu promptly held him under the water as punishment.

"I don't like this, Izuku-chan," Tsuyu said. Izuku nodded. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"May as well hurt All Might by killing some of his kids!" The white haired villain covered in hands said, and suddenly he was right in front of them and reaching for Tsuyu. Izuku's dragon magic suddenly surged, leaving his mind behind.

 _1.9 seconds to contact._

Izuku's pupils narrowed into vertical slits and his irises glowed red.

 _1.6 seconds to contact._

Emerald energy coated him like armor.

 _Mighty Dragon_ _'_ _s Booster times three_ _. 1.1 seconds to contact. Mighty Dragon_ _'_ _s Guardian Fist_ _._

Izuku slammed a neon green fist into the pale haired villain's stomach with a scream.

" **Don** **'** **t touch her!** "

The villain flew backwards, and Izuku's red eyes snapped to the black beast called Nomu.

 _52.9 seconds left in Guardian Mode. Need to take out the meat puppet before then._

" **Secret Dragon Slayer Art** **,** " Izuku spoke, though the back of his mind made a note that his voice definitely didn't sound like that normally.

Four tendrils of deep green energy tipped with spearheads lanced outward from his mouth and pierced through the Nomu's body. The tendrils dragged through the Nomu's body towards each other and morphed into one large tendril with a barbed tip at the center of the beast's torso. Izuku ripped the tendril back into himself, a strange blue egg-shaped ball of energy trapped in the tendril and an X-shaped scar left on the Nomu's chest.

" **Piercing Fangs: Quirk Ripper**."

Izuku swallowed the blue egg, and lines of blue energy flowed under his skin. Information flashed through his head.

 _Quirk gained: Regeneration._

 _Quirk gained: Shock Absorption._

 _36.2 seconds left in Guardian Mode._

Izuku lunged forward to meet the Nomu, slamming his fist into the beast. The two exchanged several blows.

 _18.9 seconds left in Guardian Mode._

Izuku gritted his teeth. This needed to end, and quickly.

" **Mighty Dragon** **'** **s Miracle Fist!** " Izuku's arm lit up with neon green and blue streaks and his fist slammed into the Nomu, carrying into an uppercut matched only by the likes of All Might, sending the black puppet flying through the roof.

He turned around and caught sight of Tsuyu, whole and okay.

Then everything went black as Izuku passed out from the mental and magical strain.

* * *

Tsuyu watched dumbfounded as Izuku fought the strange person with dark purple skin.

The emerald armor was amazing, and she gasped in surprise when Izuku used his Miracle Fist attack.

For just a moment, she could have sworn that she saw the image of a huge emerald dragon posing behind Izuku, a creature of pure muscle that radiated strength despite the cute horns on its head that looked like rabbit ears.

Tsuyu sighed in relief when Izuku turned to face her, the armor dissolving to show that he was well, and they made eye contact in the moment before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Tsuyu's eyes widened in panic as Izuku fell and she leaped forward, just managing to keep him from hitting the ground.

She saw the black mist villain surround the pale haired one where the latter laid broken and half-conscious. The darkness crumpled in on itself, leaving nothing behind. Almost immediately after the mist villain had vanished, All Might arrived and struck down the remaining villains.

After all the enemies were detained and the other students started to trickle back from the other areas, Sato and Shoji came down to get them.

Sato lifted Aizawa, while Shoji used his many arms and tent-like flesh to carry a shocked Tsuyu, who didn't seem to be able to let go of Izuku's unconscious form.

She curled around Izuku protectively as Shoji carried them to the entrance, and glared at almost anyone who tried to approach the boy.

She practically growled when Uraraka tried to approach, and literally picked up Mineta with her tongue and threw him several feet away when he tried to move closer to them.

Other heroes arrived, soon followed by the police. The only issue that came up after that was the fact that the paramedics couldn't pry Tsuyu away from Izuku, the girl's tongue slapping anyone away with her stinging poison.

Maestro eventually showed up after a call from All Might. After explaining how he had been the one to train Izuku, Tsuyu finally let him come close enough to touch Izuku and transfer enough magical energy to stabilize him, but couldn't heal the physical exhaustion to wake the boy up.

Izuku sighed in his sleep and unconsciously curled closer to Tsuyu. She blushed slightly, but hugged him back to make sure he was comfortable.

As shock and adrenaline were replaced by exhaustion, Tsuyu soon fell asleep, and the two of them slept through the other girls in the class quietly squealing at them and taking several pictures.

No one had the heart to pull them apart later, and so the two spent the next few hours curled up against each other in an infirmary bed.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Yep, there was a whole lot of shameless shipping here. I can see I'm going to have to explain what just happened with Izuku.**

 **See, Izuku's magic is, at its core, the embodiment of heroism. That, combined with his new instincts as a dragon slayer, mean that if you threaten what his dragon instincts consider to be his, you are probably not going to escape that situation unharmed. This new form is called Guardian Mode, and has its own moveset. The reason this form is so overpowered is because he can only actually use it when driven insane by his protective instincts.**

 **As for Secret Dragon Slayer Art Piercing Fangs: Quirk Ripper, it's a very powerful attack and therefore has some major drawbacks. On one hand, it does steal the target's quirk, or in this case quirks. However, it can't be used on anyone that Izuku sees as a person. That includes villains, because they're just people who happen to be enemies. Creatures like the Nomu are no longer sentient beings, more meat puppets than people. Another drawback is that the quirks that Izuku receives from this spell are made proportionate to his body. He may have gained regeneration, but he's not going to be growing back a limb anytime soon. These newly gained quirks are only as strong as he is, so he needs to work to get anything useful out of them. The Quirk Ripper spell also has a cooldown of 36 hours, literally a day and a half.**

 **Also, Izuku can eat quirks now. I'm not changing Mineta's quirk to be healing in any way, that was all Izuku's dragon slayer magic. Nor do I think the little pervert is good for anything other than comic relief. I was just too lazy to figure out who else to put here.**

 **Anyway, next time we move into the Sports Festival Arc! I wonder who's going to help the class prepare for the trials they'll be facing...**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	11. Training With a Mage

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, I have finally hit a point where the chapters will slow down a bit, mostly because I now have to do a bit more research about the canon to make sure my story stays accurate.**

 **Anyway, this is a long-ass chapter, so let's get right into it! You all know the disclaimer by now.**

 **Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Training With a Mage

Izuku's face seemed to have developed a permanent case of blushing. His cheeks were still pink when he returned to the classroom and took his seat after the students were allowed to come back to school.

He made eye contact with Tsuyu the minute he looked in her direction, and his blush deepened from pink to red. Despite this, he still managed to give her a beaming smile, and saw her cheeks gain a bit of color before they both looked away.

They resolutely ignored the other girls in the room practically cooing over the display, and even Katsuki seemed to smirk, though it was probably because he found Izuku's embarrassment to be funny.

Everyone went still as Aizawa entered, covered in bandages like some kind of mummy. "All right brats," he mumbled through his bandages.

"Sensei! Should you really be up and working in that condition?" Iida's loud interruption earned him a glare from Aizawa, but nods from the other students. Aizawa sighed through his nose and closed his eyes for a second.

"Of course I can. Anyway, I have an announcement. The sports festival is approaching." Izuku blinked as the rest of the class chattered.

 _Even after the USJ attack? Wow, UA really doesn_ _'_ _t slow down for anyone._

Izuku let the chatter form the class wash over him, before he sensed something familiar outside the door. "Now then," Aizawa said, cutting through Izuku's focus, "because I obviously can't do much like this, I've called in an associate from the Underground hero network to give me a hand in preparing you all for the sports festival. I'll be turning the class over to him for the next few days."

The class shivered as they sensed rather than saw Aizawa's grin. "You can come in now," he called towards the door.

The moment the door opened, the whole room went dead silent, their voices being silenced by the pressure coming from the person at the door. Izuku stared as Maestro walked into the room and stood next to Aizawa.

"Howdy," the teen said. "I'm Maestro, and I'll be your opponent for the next few days. If you can get me to use defensive magic, or land a hit on me, I'll consider training you all individually. Good luck."

With that, Maestro grinned and leaped out the window, sprinting off towards training ground Beta the second he hit the ground. Izuku snarled and leaped to the front of the class.

"Everyone, change into your gym clothes and get to battle ground Beta as soon as you can."

"And why the fuck should we listen to you, shitty Deku?"

Izuku glared at Katsuki. "Because I'm the one who's been training with him for almost a full year now. I know his style, and I can tell you right now, we're more than a little bit screwed."

Izuku sprinted out to the changing rooms, quickly followed by the rest of the class. They quickly changed into their workout uniforms and ran out to battleground Beta.

* * *

Maestro grinned as he stood in the middle of an area that was full of rubble but mostly cleared, his hands resting in his pockets except for the pinky and thumb. Izuku stared in shock as the rest of his class looked at the sheer devastation in horror.

Maestro's grin turned into a predatory smirk when he noticed them. "What do you think?" His voice rang out from the center of the field of rubble. "A nice little field to test out what you can do. Let's see whether or not you all have any skill worth training up!"

Katsuki roared in fury and launched forward with explosions. In an instant, Maestro was in front of him, and slammed a foot into the blond's stomach, sending him flying into a pile of rubble.

Izuku roared "CHARGE" and launched forward, glowing with Booster. He got about halfway to the center before Maestro's kick slammed into his side and sent him flying.

Suddenly Maestro appeared in Izuku's flight path, and kicked him skyward. Maestro then flew above Izuku, before dropping down into a meteor kick, sending Izuku careening toward the ground.

The dragon slayer's descent was interrupted by Tsuyu, who bounded around the piles of rubble and literally tackled him out of the air and into a more controlled tumble towards the ground.

Maestro shot downward and slammed his feet into the pair, sending them crashing into their own pile of rubble.

He hesitated for an instant, checking through the cloud of dust long enough to see that Izuku had regained enough presence of mind to use himself as a makeshift pillow to soften Tsuyu's landing, then launched himself backward as Uraraka began to fling weightless rocks at him.

Tokoyami's Dark Shadow flew upward to meet him, and he slammed his leg into the beast with so much force that it shrunk to a fifth of its size and retreated into the boy, who quickly ended up on the receiving end of a kick to the stomach courtesy of Maestro's high-speed flight.

Maestro back flipped out of the way of Kirishima's lunge, and used his legs to pick the hardened boy up and throw him into Iida, who had been approaching from behind. The two went flying and landed near Izuku and Tsuyu.

Maestro ducked around Ashido's acid shots and kicked her in the stomach hard enough to send her flying into Sero, interrupting the boy's attempts to land a hit with his tape.

He ducked under Shoji's grab, slipped around behind him, and wrapped his legs around the large boy's waist from behind, spinning around to fling him into Kaminari, who tazered automatically as Shoji's weight knocked him out.

Maestro chuckled as he flipped over Mineta's balls, causing Kouda to get covered in them before kicking the grape boy into the beast speaker's head, knocking them both out.

Ojiro leaped forward with his tail, and Maestro casually leaped upward and kicked the martial artist out of the air, sending him flying into Hagakure.

He heard Uraraka call out "release," and looked upwards as rocks began to rain down towards him.

He laughed, a harsh and cruel sound, before surging forward out of the range of the falling rocks and ramming his knee into Uraraka's gut, causing her to throw up as she flew backwards.

Suddenly he leaped forward, out of the range of Todoroki's titanic ice prison move, and dodged to the side while in midair to avoid Aoyama's laser shot, before surging forward and wrapping his legs around Aoyama's head, using the laser-shooting boy as a projectile weapon to knock Todoroki off balance before slamming into the both of them with both feet, sending them flying back into a pile of rubble.

Jiro lunged at him with her ear-jacks, but he ducked below the attack and flew feet-first into her stomach, sending her flying off into the pile of Shoji and Kaminari.

He heard Iida's engines rumble as Sato rushed towards him, and launched the large boy away with a kick before turning to see Iida rushing him.

He leaped to the side, and back flipped over the tongue of Tsuyu, who was riding Iida. His eyes widened as he saw Tsuyu had shaped her tongue like a crescent, and held Yaoyorozu at the end. The creation girl was coming straight for him, a metal pole extending out from her arm to increase the approach speed of their team attack.

Maestro smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his face. _I could dodge it_ , he thought, _but they did well to come up with this. Yes, I_ _'_ _ll give them this one._

A pale green wall of sound magic formed at a diagonal, sending Yaoyorozu's improvised lance to the side and forcing her to separate it from her body as Tsuyu dropped her.

Those in the class who were still conscious stared in shock as Maestro floated in place with a shield spell raised.

Suddenly Maestro burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! Good going, kids!"

He flipped around and landed on the ground. "You all pass for today. We have a lot to work on, but you're all quite strong. It is my honor to train you."

The class began to chatter excitedly as they carried their damaged classmates to the infirmary, before Maestro called out to them again.

"And by train you, I of course mean that I'm going to make you work yourselves to the brink of death. I hope you all are ready for a lot of suffering!"

The class looked back at him in horror to find a slightly sadistic grin on his face, a predatory gleam in his eyes. They all escaped to Recovery Girl much faster after that.

* * *

Maestro swept his gaze over the battlefield strewn with students.

Izuku and Katsuki were still brawling in a no-quirks-allowed spar. Kirishima and Ashido went head-to-head in the same way.

Sato and Shoji were caught in a standstill, attempting to force each other to submit through sheer muscle power.

Yaoyorozu, Kouda, Jiro, Hagakure, and Kaminari were jogging around the field while Sero and Mineta tried to stick them in place.

Maestro frowned. "Mineta! Sero! Stop being perverts and focus on hitting the boys a little more, or I'll use your heads to plant dumbass trees!" He ignored their fearful agreement as he resumed checking the rest of the students over.

Uraraka and Tsuyu were positioned with Tsuyu in push-up position balancing on Uraraka's toes and hands. Uraraka was wearing gloves and bench-pressing Tsuyu, who was doing push-ups, bringing herself down when Uraraka lifted, and both were drenched with sweat.

Aoyama and Tokoyami were dueling with only their quirks, Tokoyami trying to force Dark Shadow to fight despite the light, and Dark Shadow's onslaught forcing Aoyama to constantly fire his naval laser over and over again.

Ojiro and Iida clashed over and over again, Iida's engines firing off constantly to boost his speed and Ojiro's tail flinging him around the battlefield, both pushing their speed to last longer and be faster.

Maestro hummed as he midair-back flipped away from Todoroki's next attempt to freeze him in place. "Still too slow, kid," he called, looking down at the boy from his new position in the air.

Todoroki glared up at him and sent more ice pillars skyward. Maestro danced around his attempts and crashed through the formed pillars, sending chunks of ice raining down towards the boy.

They continued their frosty dance as the others struggled with their own assignments. After about three hours of training, Maestro's magically amplified voice rung out across the training field. "TIME'S UP!"

Most of the students dropped to the ground. Tsuyu collapsed onto Uraraka, neither having the energy to move her. Izuku dragged himself over to the two girls and sat down hard, attempting to glare in Mineta's direction but only managing a tired glower.

Katsuki, refusing to be outdone, stumbled to the other side of the girls and dropped, managing to glare at the purple pervert. Kirishima and Ashido lay in a jumble of limbs, too tired to try and disentangle themselves.

Sato and Shoji had managed to collapse away from each other, as had Ojiro and Iida.

Yaoyorozu, Kouda, Jiro, Hagakure, and Kaminari had ended up in a semi-pile, with Kaminari lying across Kouda's stomach with his head on Jiro's stomach. Jiro's head was resting on Yaoyorozu's thighs, and Hagakure was sprawled across Kaminari's chest.

Sero and Mineta had fallen in strategic ways to ogle the sweaty girls, though they quickly closed their eyes when they noticed Izuku, Katsuki and Maestro glaring at them.

Todoroki and Aoyama fell over from quirk overuse, and Tokoyami dropped to his knees, panting.

Maestro touched down and scoffed. "Seriously, you all can't even push your limits for three hours without collapsing from exhaustion? How do you plan to succeed against the League of Villains again if you can't even counter your own weaknesses?"

He sighed. "Next time we work on your agility, so rest up, because you're going to need it. I warned you that I was going to train you to the brink of death, and I'm not going to settle for any less. If you kick the bucket in the attempt, that's your problem."

Maestro's expression softened slightly and he flew over to his bag and pulled out a strange watering-can looking device with a pink crystal embedded into it. He walked over to the group of five which he had dubbed 'leg day', held the nozzle over them and poured streams of pink sparkles over them.

"That's a healing lachrima. You'll be avoiding most of the soreness that would normally come with this kind of workout." He walked over the rest of the students, coating them with healing magic.

"Get your asses up, you have studying to do. I'm going to leave, and when I come back I want to see all of you quizzing each other."

Maestro disappeared, his speed creating a roar. Izuku groaned as he pulled himself up. Tsuyu just moaned and rolled off of Uraraka, so he crouched down and slung her right arm over his shoulders, then stood her up and began walking towards the school building.

Katsuki angrily forced himself up, flung Uraraka over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and stomped after the green-haired duo, a napping Uraraka completely oblivious to the help she was getting.

The others sluggishly followed their example, except for Kirishima and Ashido, who were too tired to stand and ended up being dragged along by Ojiro's tail as he carried Hagakure bridal-style.

They all split up when they got to the changing rooms, Katsuki forcibly pulling Kirishima away from Ashido and handing the pink girl off to the now-awake Uraraka.

After washing off as much as their drained bodies would allow and changing, the class walked off to study in the dorms.

* * *

Katsuki laughed as class 1-B dragged themselves off the training field, literally in some cases.

Monoma's bragging had landed them all with six hour training regimens with Maestro for the rest of the week, and they were all clearly mad at him for it, 'accidentally' stepping on his hands as the cocky boy tried to drag himself to the changing room.

Izuku sighed and kept walking. He remembered what Maestro had told him about how nothing in life came free back before he got in to UA, and it looked like Monoma was paying harshly for whatever improvements his class was getting.

Izuku's feelings of sympathy soon changed to shock as he looked at the titanic obstacle course that Maestro had used magic to construct.

"Listen up brats!" Izuku's head whipped up to where Maestro was floating above the magical creation. "If I don't see one of you clear this in twenty minutes, you'll be running it for the next three hours!"

"Twenty minutes!? That's ridiculous," Mineta screamed. Maestro grinned cruelly. "You're right Mineta, twenty minutes is much too long! It's now fifteen minutes!"

"WHAT!?" the entire class screeched.

"Care to try for ten," Maestro asked them. His response was a malevolent silence directed at Mineta.

"That's what I thought. Now get to the starting line!"

Izuku gave a resigned sigh. This was going to be painful. He quickly summoned Booster and hoped the others would help each other.

* * *

The whole class stood at attention as Maestro walked down the line.

Even Mineta was standing completely still, not even glancing in the direction of Uraraka's skirt, which was right next to him.

Finally Maestro called out, "at ease!" The students all dropped to the ground, except for Mineta, who literally dove behind Sato to escape Maestro's gaze.

"Congratulations, brats. You've all managed to successfully not die yet. You get to participate in the sports festival. You also won't have to deal with me anymore, now that my job here is effectively done. You were all a delight to torment."

Maestro gave them one last sadistic grin. "Goodbye, class 1-A! Don't embarrass me during the sports festival, or I'll come back with twice the force." With that, he shot off into the air.

The students waited for a few minutes to make sure that he was really gone. Then they all started cheering in relief.

Uraraka hugged Katsuki out of pure joy, and was pleasantly surprised when the normally angry boy actually lifted her up and spun around, before remembering that he was being watched and setting her down.

The whole class was completely giddy, falling over each other in celebration of their new freedom.

Izuku found himself at the bottom of a puppy pile, Tsuyu's full body pressing down on him under the weight of Ojiro, Hagakure, Jiro, and Kaminari.

He activated Booster and flung them all off, tackling Tsuyu to the ground in retaliation. The class continued to celebrate until it was time to return to their classes.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Did you get it?" Maestro's question made the other person smirk.

"Yep. All twenty minutes of them falling all over each other, laughing their butts off." Maestro smirked and took the high-powered, long-distance camera, popping the SD card out and plugging it into his own phone.

He quickly saved a copy of the video to his own device before handing the card and camera back to the other man.

"I can't wait to reveal to them that we recorded their little session," laughed the other man.

Maestro smirked. "Well, let them come back from the internships first."

"See you soon, All Might."

Toshinori stepped out of the shadows and quickly inflated into his hero form, leaping off to get back into the building before his next class.

Maestro smirked, emailing the video to Aizawa. "Let's see how long it takes this to end up on the internet," he said with a laugh.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Yep, Maestro literally trained some of them to near-death. On one hand, they get a good chance to become stronger. On the other hand, I can't seem to stop torturing Mineta. So it's a win-win!**

 **Also, lots of fluff in this chapter! We've got some Bakugou x Uraraka (which I have finally decided to commit to), some Kirishima x Ashido, some Ojiro x Hagakure, and some others if you squint. I just love shipping!**

 **Next time the sports festival begins in earnest. I wonder how things are going to go with everyone having better training and better teamwork. No really, I have no idea what's going to be written until I write it, which I haven't yet, so it's gonna be a while. This should be one hell of a wild ride!**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	12. Sports Festival, Begin!

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Sorry this took so long! I still love you guys! My parents decided that this would be a great time to head down to the beach, which means that they're going to demand that I "interact with the family" so less time to write fanfic chapters. But I managed to write this one! Hopefully I'll be able to give you another one soon. I can't wait to see how you guys react to this new and improved class 1-A who got trained up a lot!**

 **You all know the disclaimer by now. Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sports Festival, Begin!

"Midoriya-san."

Izuku tensed as he felt the atmosphere in the waiting room change. "What is it, Todoroki?"

"Looking at this objectively, I think I'm stronger than you."

Izuku suddenly had to fight to keep his expression neutral. "Yeah."

"But," Todoroki continued as though Izuku hadn't spoken, "All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he."

Izuku blinked. _That_ _'_ _s pretty perceptive of you, but not entirely accurate_ , he thought.

"I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you."

Izuku forced his face into a normal expression. _I must not laugh, I must not laugh, he doesn_ _'_ _t know that I can eat quirks yet, so I must not laugh._

"Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Kaminari's question helped Izuku refocus on the sports festival a little bit.

Kirishima walked up to Todoroki and put a hand on the scarred boy's shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?"

Todoroki shoved Kirishima's hand away. "We're not here to play at being friends, so what does it matter?"

Todoroki walked away, but stopped as Izuku spoke up.

"Geez Todoroki, you almost sound threatening. To think you'd be so confident when you don't even know the full extent of my power. You really don't know what you're doing, do you?"

Todoroki turned around in surprise. Izuku was grinning confidently.

"Personally, I'm here to have fun pushing myself against everyone else here. The obvious main contenders are you, Kacchan, and myself, but I think the others here are going to be quite the interesting challenge."

Todoroki just nodded.

* * *

Izuku flinched as he stepped into the arena. _Holy crap, that_ _'_ _s really loud!_

He struggled to keep his composure as the class walked to the center. He could barely hear Iida talking right next to him.

Finally they reached the center, and Midnight called for the crowd's attention. Izuku blanched as she called Katsuki up to the stage.

"I pledge to be number one."

Izuku groaned at the arrogant statement, and jogged up onto the stage as the rest of the students heckled the blond boy.

"Excuse me," Izuku said into the mic, and the rest of the students settled into a hostile silence.

"Thank you. Seeing as this arrogant jerk only knows how to speak for himself, I thought I'd continue the pledge."

The rest of the students looked confused as Izuku turned towards Katsuki.

"You say you pledge to be number one? Fine then. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are going to make you work for that spot every step of the way!"

The students suddenly roared in agreement at Izuku's statement. He turned towards them with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Say it with me everyone! Go beyond!" He punched the air, and the rest followed suit as they shouted the motto of their school.

"PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

Izuku walked off the podium and was greeted by relieved thanks from the rest of his class.

He took his place in the group as Midnight began announcing the first game.

Izuku clenched his fist in determination as the obstacle course was revealed. He subconsciously activated Booster as Midnight announced that anything went as long as you stayed on course.

He gathered with the rest at the starting gate, and found himself next to Tsuyu.

He looked over at her. "Tsuyu-san. Let's work together to get to the end, okay?"

Tsuyu stared at him for a second as the lights counted down. She nodded just as the final light went out.

"Start!" Midnight's shout sent everyone into a scramble as Izuku pulled Tsuyu close to whisper his plan.

The frog girl nodded and the both of them leaped upwards just as Todoroki's ice swept across the floor. By bouncing off the walls, the two green-haired heroes-in-training were able to travel above the massive swarm of students.

Izuku and Tsuyu were quickly joined in the air by most of the rest of class 1-A.

Izuku caught Tsuyu in midair as they left the tunnel, slung her around to carry her on his back, and used his magic to form energy spikes on the bottom of his shoes.

He landed hard, and went into a sprint with Tsuyu on his back. The frog girl, refusing to sit and do nothing, turned her head and used her tongue to swat Mineta out of the air.

They managed to keep second place for a minute before Katsuki blasted past them.

When the robots appeared, Izuku didn't even think before he was sucking the energy out of their batteries.

Izuku watched as Todoroki covered one in ice, and poured as much strength into his legs as he could handle to sprint beneath the frozen bot in time.

He heard the crashing behind him, and winced, hoping that no one had been crushed under the robot. He continued his sprint, only to stop short as he stared in shock at the next obstacle, with thin ropes that he had no way of balancing on.

"Izuku-chan. I can help you here, if we switch places." Izuku nodded and let Tsuyu down before climbing onto her back and looping his legs around her waist.

Tsuyu leaped forward and landed on one of the ropes almost effortlessly, only wobbling slightly from Izuku's weight. "This is just a glorified tightrope. We'll be through in no time."

Izuku smiled at her, and casually held up a hand in the direction of an annoying laugh. "Mighty dragon's Energy Bolt," he said casually, and a blast of green shot outward, knocking the laughing girl backwards so that she only got half of the distance that she aimed to.

The pair quickly reached the end, and Izuku quickly hopped off of Tsuyu's back before offering his own once more.

"I'm the faster runner here, so please let me carry you." Tsuyu ribbited in understanding and hopped on once more, and Izuku resumed his sprint.

He didn't even slow down when he reached the minefield, continuing his confident sprint. He got about three steps in before a mine exploded under him, and the force was instantly sucked in to Izuku's mouth.

Tsuyu was slightly surprised, but smiled as the boy effortlessly cut a path through the minefield.

The two quickly caught up to Katsuki and Todoroki, and Tsuyu's tongue lashed out under the two fighters, setting off explosions under them as the team ran past.

Tsuyu continued to set off mines in front of Todoroki and smack Katsuki out of the air as Izuku ran forward.

"Izuku-chan," Tsuyu said as they neared the end, "I think we should split here to claim our final places individually."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense," Izuku said reluctantly. He had enjoyed being relied on.

As Tsuyu used his body as a springboard to clear the last few meters, he realized he had also enjoyed the feel of her body on his.

 _No time to think of that_ , he told himself, and leaped forward with Booster, followed by Katsuki and Todoroki.

Izuku and Katsuki quickly overtook Tsuyu, their enhanced speed leaving Todoroki behind.

Izuku and Katsuki fired off blast after blast at each other, refusing to slow down even for an instant.

The first to re-enter the stadium is….

"Midoriya Izuku!"

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Yep, I completely redid the qualifier round for the sports festival. You can bet that I'm going to do the same for the rest of the festival too.**

 **Katsuki is a jackass as usual. Luckily Izuku is here to cover for him this time. Also, Izuku x Tsuyu galore! I just can't help myself.**

 **Anyway, next time we get the chariot race! I wonder who Izuku's going to pick for his team members...**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	13. The Dragon's Cavalry

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, I finally have a little more time. Too bad spring break is gonna be over soon. Oh well, at least I'm a week closer to graduation. Then I can write more for you guys! At least until my parents force me to get a job. I hope I did your expectations justice!**

 **You know the disclaimer. Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Dragon's Cavalry

Izuku went white as a sheet when his point value was announced.

"Ten… ten million?" He trembled slightly as everyone's gaze turned towards him.

 _In this situation, everyone is an enemy. I need to be careful of who I choose, as well as protect myself from anyone who ends up as an enemy._

He paid close attention as Midnight explained the rules. He began looking around for anyone as he planned his team out in his head.

 _I_ _'_ _ll need mostly offensive or counter-offensive teammates, which means_ _…_ "Tsuyu-chan," he called out.

The frog girl turned toward him. "Please be on my team!"

Tsuyu nodded right away. "You can count on me, ribbit."

Izuku smiled. "Come on, I know just who to pick next." He led her over to where two people were having a discussion.

 _Perfect. Both birds with one stone._ "Tokoyami-san! Jiro-san!" The two looked over as Izuku called out to them.

He pushed aside his nervousness and gave them a confident grin. "Please be on my team! With the four of us, we can win no problem!"

They stared at him for a minute, then nodded. Izuku smiled as they leaned in to hear his plan.

"Here's what I think we should do…"

* * *

The teams mounted up as the buzzer sounded.

Tokoyami stood in front, with Jiro and Tsuyu on the left and right.

Tsuyu's 150 points, Jiro's 110 points, and Tokoyami's 180 points combined with Izuku's ten million points to create the 10,000,440 point headband that was around Izuku's head.

Midnight called out "start," and everyone rushed Izuku's team.

"Mighty dragons Force Helm." Izuku brushed his hands over his head, and a green helmet of energy, with a large gap in front to reveal his headband, appeared.

"Mighty dragon's Team Aura." Energy flowed around Izuku's teammates, enhancing their strength and quirks to the same level as the Booster spell he tossed on.

His team rushed forward, Tsuyu's tongue and Jiro's earjacks lashing out to snag any points they could. Dark Shadow surged outward to play counter force, while Izuku began blasting at any team that got too close.

The ground under them suddenly turned into quicksand, so Izuku aimed a palm at Tetsutetsu's front horse.

"Mighty dragon's Stun Blast!" A ball of energy slammed into the boy's face, and he fell over as his quirk energy and concentration were interrupted. Jiro stabbed her earjacks into the ground, shattering the now hardened earth, and team Izuku resumed running.

Izuku knew which people to target, and glanced around.

Todoroki was riding with Iida, Yoayorozu, and Kaminari, while Katsuki was _right in MY FACE OH CRAP!_

"Mighty dragon's Force Pulse!" A wave of pure force knocked Katsuki back and sent him spinning weightlessly through the air.

The perpetually angry boy used his explosions to redirect himself back to his team, landing hard on a hardened Kirishima, with Ashido and Uraraka supporting the catch.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief and resumed tossing Energy Bolt blasts at the feet of anyone who came too close. This included Iida, who Izuku ended up sending relentless barrages of attacks at to keep team Todoroki at bay.

A quick glance told Izuku that Katsuki wouldn't be a problem for a few minutes, as he was actively chasing Monoma, who had probably looked confident at one point, but now looked panicked as Katsuki relentlessly pursued him.

Izuku vaguely registered Present Mic's announcement of five minutes left, as Todoroki's ice suddenly sprung up around his team.

A small arena was created for a fight between Todoroki's team and Izuku's team. Izuku just smirked. "Mighty dragon's Great Wall."

A solid barrier of green energy appeared between the two teams. Izuku's team turned towards the ice wall as the energy wall continued to grow and surround team Todoroki.

Jiro's earjacks, Dark Shadow, and Izuku's energy blasts began to destroy the ice wall cutting them off. Izuku smirked in Todoroki's direction as the last of the ice broke.

 _He thought it would be easy because I was the only defense oriented person, but he forgot that I_ _'_ _m too versatile to account for._ With that, Izuku turned towards the rest of the teams.

Tsuyu gave an angry ribbit and shot her tongue towards Shouji just as Mineta leaned out creepily. She snagged the headband off of the small boy and pulled back as Mineta flung a ball at her tongue.

The ball flew toward Izuku, who effortlessly dodged it. Team Izuku simply continued to play 'stay back or else' to stall until time ran out.

He noticed that team Todoroki and team Katsuki had switched focuses, going for as many points as they could and ignoring his team.

Izuku smirked and refocused, casually throwing an explosive blast at team Shinsou's feet. _We can win this. With those two gone and the rest too focused on me to do the same, we can win!_

* * *

Izuku smiled as the four teams were announced.

His team in first, Todoroki's team in second, Katsuki's team in third, and Shinsou's team in fourth.

He couldn't help the grin that found his face as he walked off the field, proud of his success.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **I switched up the teams! And yes, those are the actual point values for those three. I do actually do research sometimes. Yeah, Izuku has finally embraced the fact that he can pretty much do whatever he wants with his power, since he was taught by Maestro who's mastery is focused around energy constructs, and his magic was originally based around quirks.**

 **I feel like I made Katsuki smarter here. He knows he can't get Izuku's headband without being directly in front of him, and that already failed. Then Monoma happened, so he really switched targets.**

 **Also, Mineta gets slapstick again! I just love picking on grapestain.**

 **Next time the battles begin! Can't wait to see how those work out!**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	14. Tournament Trials Round 1

**Hello everybody!**

 **HAHAHAHAHA! School will never defeat me! I have the power of God and Anime on my side! HHHOOOOOAAAARRRRR!**

 **Ahem.**

 **Yeah, I'm kind of just really eager to see how you all react to this. Feel free to leave reviews. You all know the disclaimer by now.**

 **Without further ado, the next chapter of Might and Magic!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Tournament Trials; Round 1

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Izuku stared nervously at Todoroki. The other boy continued to stare silently.

 _Silent treatment, huh? Well, two can play that game._ Eventually, Todoroki spoke.

"Your power. It truly is only limited by your imagination, isn't it."

Izuku let out a nervous chuckle. "That, and my energy reserves, but pretty much."

"And every new skill is claimed as property of the Mighty dragon."

Izuku sighed mentally. _He's not listening, is he._

"With your strength and ability, as well as what seems to be the source of your power. Are you... All Might's secret child or something?"

Izuku stared for a second, before letting out a huge laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! All Might's secret child! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

He continued to laugh for a few more seconds, before forcing himself to calm down.

"Okay, now let me ask you something. Why would you care about what my relation to All Might is? I'm sure you have some reason."

Todoroki sighed. "My old man, Endeavor, has been stuck as the Number two hero for years. If you have some kind of relation to All Might, then I have even more of a reason to beat you. My old man only cares about one thing, and that is turning me into a weapon to be used to crush All Might and put the name Todoroki in the Number one spot."

Izuku's eyes slowly grew wider as Todoroki continued talking about his past. He blinked when Todoroki started moving, finally coming out of his own thoughts.

He hesitated, then stepped forward. "I won't pretend to know the pain you feel. I have been supported all my life. Even where I am today, with the power I wield, can be attributed almost entirely to support from others. But I was quirkless once."

Todoroki turned ever so slightly, as though to hear better.

"I know what it feels like to have the world against you. I know what it is to be alone. I just want you to know that you're not alone anymore. You're part of my thunder now."

At this, Todoroki turned around fully. "Your thunder?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah. Wolves live in packs, fish live in schools, and dragons live in thunders. You have us now, Todoroki. So I'll return that declaration of war you gave earlier. I'll come at you full force, and I expect you to do the same."

Izuku gave Todoroki an uneasy smile. The scarred boy simply nodded in acknowledgement and walked away.

Izuku glanced back towards the tunnel they had started the conversation in. _That means you too, Kacchan_ , Izuku thought.

* * *

Izuku snarled as he looked at the brackets.

 _Jiro vs Todoroki next to me and Shinso, huh? Good, I'll be able to crush that guy for what he did to Ojiro right off the bat_.

He glanced across the board. _Tsuyu vs Iida? That'll be interesting_.

"It's you right? Midoriya Izuku." Izuku's elbow snapped backwards in surprise, slamming into Shinso's chest. The purple-haired boy gasped in surprise, and Izuku leaped forward and turned to face him as he landed.

Shinso tried to say something else, but Izuku just growled and walked away.

* * *

Izuku snarled as he stood on the field across from Shinso. He heard Mic call out "ready" and vaguely registered Shinso talking.

"You have messed with my thunder!" Izuku's enraged roar interrupted Shinso's speech and drowned out Mic's "start".

"And when you mess with the pack," Izuku said, his angry words cutting through the shocked silence of the stadium as his body flared with a visible Booster spell.

"The alpha brings down the hammer!" Izuku lunged forward with a glowing Iron Fist.

Shinso barely managed to dodge to the side as Izuku's fist came down and slammed into the stadium, the impact spreading cracks across the entire battlefield.

Shinso began spouting something about being mocked for his quirk, and Izuku's anger flared even higher. "Shut your mouth you lucky asshole!"

Izuku felt the buzz of a quirk flash across him, so he devoured the energy before continuing.

"I got my power ten months before the UA entrance exam! I was quirkless until then! I bet you never got told to go jump off of a roof and save everyone else the trouble!"

Shinso stumbled, seemingly shocked by the information, and Izuku's Iron Fist caught the other boy in the chest, hitting hard enough to knock him out of bounds.

Izuku wanted to keep going for a second, wanted to teach this brat what happened when you messed with his friends, his family, **his thunder** , but took several deep breaths as Midnight announced him the winner.

He looked down at Shinso from his position at the edge of the arena stage.

"You know, that mind control quirk really is something. You got really unlucky to have pissed me off. You could do a lot of good with a quirk like that."

Izuku turned and walked off the stage, not looking back to see the profound effect his words had had on the star of Gen Ed.

* * *

Izuku stared in shock at the screen that he could just barely see around Todoroki's ice.

Jiro had attempted to trip him up with her earjacks, but Todoroki had simply summoned a glacier and trapped her full body, except the ends of her earjacks where the sound was channeled.

Unable to move, Jiro was declared the loser, and Izuku caught some of the water on his tongue as the titanic ice structure melted.

He flinched at the horrible taste. _Sorrow…anger…hatred… why does your quirk taste like this? How badly did your father hurt you, Todoroki? How much did you not tell me?_

* * *

Izuku began taking notes as Kaminari just managed to dodge to the side of Shizokai's vines.

Maestro's training had done them all some good, and Kaminari had slightly higher tolerance than he did before.

It ended a few seconds later, Shizokai's vines moving too fast from too many directions for Kaminari's semi-fried brain to handle.

Izuku casually tossed an Energy Bolt in the direction of Monoma's face as it appeared over the wall.

He really didn't want to deal with the annoying boy any more today than he had to.

* * *

Izuku smiled as Tsuyu and Iida faced off against each other.

He really hoped Tsuyu won, but also didn't necessarily want Iida to lose. He became completely absorbed the minute the fight started.

Iida burst right out with his high speed, but Tsuyu countered by leaping into the air to avoid him.

Iida quickly turned to follow her, and aimed to grab her as she came down. He didn't see that her legs weren't pointed towards the ground until they were connecting with his face and chest.

Tsuyu used him as a springboard and launched herself backwards, flipping to land upright.

Iida flew backwards a few feet, but managed to stay on his feet and charged her again. This continued on for a few minutes, with Tsuyu alternating between her tongue, feet, and fists to deliver blows randomly.

Iida managed to land several blows of his own, and the crowd was cheering wildly for the two fighters.

Tsuyu landed from her most recent jump in a handstand, and curled into a fetal position as Iida charged her.

Iida's engine powered kick hit her stomach at the same time as both her feet hit his chest with the full power of her frog legs.

The two went flying backwards, and Iida grinned as they landed.

"Asui-san is out," Midnight called. Tsuyu glanced at the white line in dismay. She had been much closer to the out of bounds marking than she had thought.

Izuku sighed, and continued to write notes on their quirks and combat abilities.

* * *

Izuku looked at the field as Uraraka and Katsuki faced off.

 _I hope you know what you're doing, Uraraka. This is a dangerous situation._

He jumped slightly as Tsuyu took his hand and squeezed it, but squeezed back.

They were both worried for Uraraka, and would support each other through the fight.

* * *

Uraraka rushed forward the moment that Mic announced "start", keeping her body low to the ground.

Katsuki, despite the situation, grinned ferally at her speed, before quickly blasting at her.

 _She's faster than I expected_ , Katsuki thought. _This is gonna be great!_

He snapped forward as Uraraka appeared out of the smoke from his first attack, only to hit her decoy jacket as she appeared behind him.

Snapping his focus backwards, he dodged sideways and brought his hand up for another sweeping explosion, knocking her backwards again.

He continued to blast at her wherever she came at him, but took notice of her pattern.

 _Always low to the ground, huh? That's too predictable!_

Over and over again, Katsuki blasted Uraraka, until there was almost nothing left of the original field and Uraraka had taken some heavy damage.

Katsuki barely registered Aizawa's defense of his decision. He was entirely focused on the girl in front of him, glaring at him with determination.

"Thanks, Bakugo-san. But," she said as she touched her fingers together. "I'm going to win!"

Katsuki tensed as he saw her release her levitation.

 _What was she levitating_ , he wondered as he looked up to see a storm of rocks raining down towards him.

 _Shit! She levitated the entire field! My blasts just separated the floated stone from the field base!_ His wild grin stretched even further as he raised his hands and blasted as hard as he could while simultaneously leaping sideways to dodge her grab.

The intensity of his upward blast sent her rolling across the field, but also strained his arm.

 _Shit, that hurts._ "Wow, Deku's plans really are something, huh?"

His mocking voice made her glare at him. "That wasn't Deku-san's plan. I refused his offer."

Katsuki's eyes widened in shock as Uraraka forced herself to stand. "I swore… I swore I'd beat you with my own power, and that's what I'm going to do!"

She lunged toward him with her own gravity negated, and he grinned ferally as he hit her with one last explosion, sending her spiraling out of bounds.

"Uraraka-san is out," Midnight called. Everything was quiet for a moment, and then Katsuki let out an exhilarated laugh.

"HAHAHA! That's what I'm here for!" The crowd muttered, unsure of what to make of him as Katsuki leaped down and held out a hand to Uraraka.

"Hey. Let's fight again sometime." Uraraka stared for a second, before grabbing his hand and allowing herself to be pulled up.

"Yeah," she said with a nod, and her legs promptly gave out.

She waited for the feel of the cold, hard ground, but instead felt something warm and smooth catch her.

She turned beet red at the realization that she was resting in Katsuki's arms, and laid face down on the stretcher to hide her blush.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Yes, I know, I changed everything. Please don't kill me, I'm actually a little bit proud of this. I get that Izuku isn't supposed to get angry, but he's a dragon slayer now. He's gonna get angry when you give him a reason.**

 **Also, Tsuyu vs Iida! I hope I did well! All of class 1-A got a boost in skill, but things kind of evened out.**

 **Yes, I know, I made Katsuki too nice. He grows up a little faster in my fic. Deal with it.**

 **ANyway, next time we get the second round of the fights! Izuku meets Endeavor! SHit hiTS THE FAN! I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **See you soon! PLUS ULTRA!**


	15. Tournament Trials Round 2

**...**

 **I MCFUCKING HATE SCHOOL.**

 **HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER AFTER THREE WEEKS OF HELL AND IT'S NOT EVEN FINALS WEEK YET. I LOVE YOU ALL I SWEAR SCHOOL IS JUST AWFUL.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Tournament Trials; Round 2

"Endeavor?" Izuku stumbled backwards as the burning hero approached.

He tensed as the smell coming off of the man's flames hit his nose. _Anger_ _…_ _jealousy_ _…_ _a toxic desire of some kind_ _…_ _what kind of horrible person are you?_

"I watched your fight." Izuku snapped back to attention "You have some incredible power and versatility. It almost seems unfair as to how strong you are. And your skill names, these 'Mighty dragon' techniques of yours."

Izuku gulped and forced himself not to step back.

"You're just another All Might fanboy, despite your abilities."

Izuku inhaled slowly and walked past Endeavor. "Of course I am. Who isn't, these days? After all, All Might is the best hero."

"It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might." Izuku stopped dead and gritted his teeth.

"His match with you will be a very instructive test bed. Try not to disgrace yourself in it."

Izuku's face twisted into a snarl.

"That's all I wanted to say. I apologize for bothering you right before the match."

"I am not All Might." Izuku's voice was tinged with rage.

"That's oviou-"

"That's obvious, right? Todoroki-kun isn't you either. I don't know what you did to him, you toxic bastard, but he is under our protection now."

Izuku turned his head to look at Endeavor's shocked expression.

"Whatever you did to taint his quirk with the taste of sorrow and hatred, I'm determined to undo it. So you leave him alone, or I'll rip your quirk right out of your body."

With that, Izuku turned away and stormed off, leaving the shell-shocked Endeavor behind.

* * *

Izuku wrestled with his protective rage as he tried to form a plan.

 _I need to make sure that Todoroki-kun forgets his father for a moment, but how?_ He was no closer to a plan by the time he reached the battlefield.

"So you're here." Todoroki's words snapped Izuku out of his thoughts.

"Todoroki-kun…" _I still don_ _'_ _t have a plan. Guess I_ _'_ _ll have to wing it._

"Start!" As soon as Mic called, Izuku crackled with Booster and Todoroki sent out a surge of ice.

"Mighty dragon's Demolition Fist," Izuku yelled as he flicked his middle finger. The shock wave shattered Todoroki's ice attack and put him on the defensive temporarily.

When the wind stopped, Todoroki looked up to see what kind of backlash a move like that could have. His eyes widened in surprise to see that the broken finger was already looking less broken.

Izuku smirked. "I never did tell you about that, did I? I stole this quirk out of a meat puppet called Nomu. Got a shock absorption quirk out of it too," he stated.

Todoroki glared and summoned more ice. Izuku used his index finger to fire off a Demolition Fist this time, the pain in his middle finger warning him that it would take a little time before he could break it again.

"You…" Todoroki stepped forward as he summoned another ice attack. _I need an opening_ , Izuku thought as he sacrificed his ring finger to another Demolition Fist.

"You're trying for an endurance match, huh?" Todoroki summoned yet another ice attack that Izuku gave his pinky to nullify.

Todoroki used his next attack as a ramp to run up, and Izuku's eyes flashed upwards as he used the middle finger on his other hand to break the ice.

He leaped backwards almost casually from Todoroki's descending punch, and was taken by surprise when ice shot towards him again, reaching his leg before he could react.

 _Crap! He_ _'_ _s too close! I have to risk it!_

Izuku summoned Demolition Fist into his whole left arm and punched, forcing Todoroki back almost to the edge. Izuku's whole arm burned as it slowly regenerated.

"That was a lot stronger than before. Do you want me to stay away?"

 _He_ _'_ _s good_ , Izuku realized. _Not just his quirk, but his body, his judgment, he_ _'_ _s an incredibly powerful all-around fighter. Maestro_ _'_ _s training only made him better, but it helped me too, so we should balance out, but that may not be enough._

"Jeez, are you really that beat up from just defending and running?" Izuku grit his teeth in determination, noticing Todoroki's shivering.

"Thanks. That guy's face looks pretty unhappy thanks to you. With your body still healing, you can't fight anymore. This is finished."

Todoroki sent out a brutal ice surge.

" **Wh** ere t **h** e **hell a** re y **ou l** ook **in** g?" Izuku's twisting voice seemed to roll over the battlefield as his Demolition Fist flick shattered the ice.

Todoroki was pushed back to the edge of the boundary before managing to stop himself. Izuku's middle finger had finally healed enough.

Izuku winced at the lingering pain in his finger. _Okay, maybe I fired that off a little too soon_ , he thought.

"Bastard," Todoroki muttered as he pushed himself up. "Why are you going so far?"

Izuku forced a smirk through the pain. "Quirks are physical capabilities, Todoroki. There's a limit to how much your body can take, isn't there? Why not warm yourself up, huh?" Todoroki's eyes narrowed at the accusatory tone.

"Everyone here is fighting with everything they've got to win, to get closer to their dream. And you dare to try and win with only half of your strength?! You haven't put a single scratch on me yet, you know."

Todoroki glared as Izuku snarled. "You better come at me with everything you've got!"

"What the hell are you going on about," Todoroki spat out. "Everything I've got? Did my old man pay you off or something?"

Todoroki suddenly ran forward. "Now I'm mad!"

Izuku shifted marginally as he noticed Todoroki's movements. _He_ _'_ _s slow! It must be because of the frost on his body. He_ _'_ _s also leading with his left foot, so his ice side must be going numb._

Izuku stood his ground as Todoroki drew closer, then lunged forward the second Todoroki's right foot left the ground. He slammed an Iron Fist into Todoroki's stomach and sent him flying backwards.

He ignored the ice on his almost-healed arm and pushed aside the pain in his almost-healed fingers. Todoroki stood up and tried to send more ice, but Izuku just jumped out of the way.

Todoroki tried to rush him, but Izuku turned and used his index finger to blow him into the just-formed ice wall. Todoroki got up and tried to run at him again, this time forming an ice surge as he ran, but Izuku blew both tactics away with his ring finger.

The two began a slow combat dance, Izuku's fists and Todoroki's ice circling and evading over and over again. Izuku made a tired advance, stumbling slightly, and his pinky flicked away Todoroki's ice attempt.

"Why," Todoroki rasped out. "Why are you going so far?"

"Because they believe in me," Izuku responded, the faces of his friends, his family, his thunder flashing through his mind.

"Because I want to be able to look at them with a smile! Because I want to be their hero too!" Todoroki's eyes widened as a warm memory flashed through him.

"That's why," Izuku said, voice tight with pain as he slammed head first into Todoroki, "everyone here is giving it their all, including me! I don't know what you went through in the past to make you the half-hearted person you are today. But for you to become number one without giving it your all, just to piss off your father."

"I'm telling you right now, stop screwing around!"

Todoroki tensed as memories washed over him again. "Shut up," he muttered as frost began to coat his right side.

"That's why I will win! I'll break you until you face me at full strength," Izuku said as his Iron Fist slammed into Todoroki's gut.

"I must reject," Todoroki gasped out as he pushed himself up, "my old man's power."

Izuku's iris's flashed neon green for an instant as he shouted. "I **t** 's **y** o **u** r **p** o **w** e **r** , i **s** n **'** **t** i **t**?!"

Todoroki felt something inside him crack at those words, and a single happy memory flashed through his head. The memory echoed over and over, and warmth spread through his chest, out to his arms and legs, and suddenly burst out as a geyser of flame.

Izuku smirked as he smelled the flames from Todoroki's left side. _Hope, joy, kindness_ _…_ _yes. This is what I wanted to see from you, Todoroki-kun._

"Even though you want to win, you still focus on helping your enemy? Damn, now which one of us is screwing around?" Izuku couldn't help matching Todoroki's warrior's smile, and began devouring sound from the crowd to speed his healing process.

He absently noted that a larger than normal amount of sound energy came from a specific flaming pile of garbage. _Yeah, right. Like I_ _'_ _m letting you get back into Todoroki-kun_ _'_ _s head, bastard._

Izuku flexed his now healed arms. "Why are you smiling? In this situation," Todoroki said, despite the matching grin on his own face, "don't blame me for what happens next!"

Izuku slammed forward as Todoroki sent out a glacier, his fist charging up a glowing ball of energy. Todoroki suddenly switched to fire and blasted heat into the semi-frozen air.

Izuku hurled the ball of energy forward. "Mighty Dragon's TITANIC IMPACT!" Suddenly, walls sprang up between them, but they were blown away effortlessly as the two attacks tore forwards and collided into an explosion that completely obliterated the battlefield.

The smoke cleared to reveal…

"Midoriya is out of bounds!"

* * *

Izuku smiled as he walked from Recovery Girl's temporary office.

The explosion had done some damage, enough to knock him out, but after resting for a few minutes he was up and running again.

He walked back to the stands, and was instantly tackled by Tsuyu, followed by Uraraka, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Ashido.

"Midoriya!" Several people stared in concern or awe as the group hugged the boy. Tsuyu just buried her face in his chest and cried.

"We were so worried, Midoriya," Ashido said through her own tears.

After assuring everyone he was fine and just needed a nap at least five times, Katsuki finally snapped.

"OI, fuckfaces, he said he's fine, leave him alone!" The small explosions that popped in his hands backed up his threat, and soon Izuku was laying down behind the last row of the stands, Tsuyu laying on top of him with her face still in his chest.

"Tsu-chan. Are you feeling alright?" Tsuyu finally lifted her head, and Izuku couldn't help the small gasp that pushed past his lips. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, but the fear in her expression was what really surprised him.

"Izu-chan," she whispered, "please don't do that again. You really made me worry about you." Izuku blushed slightly at the nickname, but pulled her closer to his head.

"Alright. I won't. So don't worry, okay?"

He brushed the tears out of the corners of her eyes, and she blushed at the tender touch. They stared at each other for a moment, unconsciously moving closer.

"Hey guys, Iida's fight is up next!" Mineta's shout startled them both, and Tsuyu drew back as Izuku pushed away, both of their faces bright red.

Tsuyu turned towards Mineta with a rare glare, and Izuku turned away to find a seat.

"What," Mineta asked when he noticed Tsuyu's glare. "Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

Izuku smiled as he watched Iida's effortless victory and Tokoyami's fight.

Iida returned to the stands as the fight between Katsuki and Kirishima began.

"Hey, Iida. Is your brother watching?" Iida smiled at Izuku's question.

"I called him earlier, but he was working."

Izuku smiled and listened to Iida talk about his older brother. A sudden thought occurred to him as Iida went to prepare for his fight against Todoroki.

 _I wonder what Maestro is doing right now_ _…_

* * *

Barriers of green magic surrounded Tensei Iida's legs, deflecting the katana away from the unconscious hero. Stain's eyes widened in shock.

"I know that power," he muttered, turning his gaze towards the sky where a familiar vigilante floated under the disguise of an underground hero.

"We have a lot to talk about, Chizome," Maestro stated in a tone that just barely concealed his anger.

Stain's expression twisted into a snarl.

"Yes, we do. Muinago."

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **First of all, Izuku was bluffing. While he doesn't see Endeavor as a good person, he's still a person. Izuku can't use Quirk Ripper on him.**

 **I hope I did your expectations justice. The fight between Izuku and Todoroki took me over an hour all on it's own.**

 **Also, we get some background for Maestro, who's real name is Muinago.**

 **See you eventually, I hope! PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
